


Jealousy baby, jealousy

by seoulfulnights



Series: I wanna sing for you [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Not literally, Sex competition, Sexual Humor, Smut, hunting for dicks, jooheon is so done with mongay, just their dicks, kihyun and hyungwon abuse their boyfriends, kihyun and hyungwon are thirsty bitches, minhyuk wants to join the dicked club, somebody save shownu, this is a mess, wonho gets the workout of his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulfulnights/pseuds/seoulfulnights
Summary: “I bet me and my man can have more sex than you and your protein bunny. Let's see who really owns the sex record in this band.” While Changkyun was trying to collect his dropped jaw off the ground, Kihyun strolls in front of the auburn haired man with a smug face that some would argue it simply called to be punched. Hyungwon, in turn, got up from where he throned on their leather sofa, finally standing tall and proud in front of their shortest member. And, sure enough, his plump lips lifted up in an arrogant smirk at the noticeable height difference. “You’re going down, Yoo. There’s no way in hell you could beat me and my bae.”“We’ll see about that, Chae,”





	1. What happened to my avocados?

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm back  
> 

There are some generally known facts that define Monsta X as a group. For example, Wonho looks like a greek sculpture carved by the gods themselves but his looks are contrasted by his behavior, acting younger than his actual age and getting emotional very quickly. Shownu is awkward until he is not and then you get to see the charismatic leader that is in charge of the band. Jooheon is a fierce rapper with deep dimples and lots of variety and aegyo skills. And Hyungwon and Kihyun are at odds, always fighting against each other like Tom and Jerry and trying to prove a point.

What exactly that point was, nobody is sure anymore but Minhyuk is pretty certain at least that it wasn’t supposed to end up into a competition about who can make his boyfriend cum more times in one night. Still, when did this orgy actually start? Well, it’s easier to stipulate the catalyst since none of them would be able to forget any time soon the ferocious fight that came after Changkyun released his mixtape. It’s not the rapper’s fault per say, rather his song has only represented a pretext, the needed trigger for the long time coming couple showdown.

The scene played out a little like this one Saturday, when Wonho and Shownu were gone at the gym to prepare for their next comeback and the rest of Monsta X were just chilling in their living room. Kihyun, still on cloud nine after his boyfriend had admitted that yes, he did indeed, truly, deeply, no-way-back love him, couldn’t stop gushing about it and making it a point to be all over the rapper whenever they had a moment to rest. Which led to an increasing amount of annoyance in the dorm until Hyungwon, always one to say what is in his mind without any censorship, opened his mouth.

“Alright, we get it. You two love each other so stop acting like some pubescent child who needs to show off he’s got his first boyfriend.” Kihyun stopped bouncing on Changkyun’s thigh trying to get the younger’s attention solely cast until then on some video game he was really into these days. Slowly, a bit over-dramatic if one were to analyze the gesture, the ashy blond turns his head towards the visual.

And then the savage comment that released the Kraken - or rather Jaws if Kihyun had something to say about it.  “Besides, Hoseok wrote me _From Zero_ and made sure we get a stage act _and_ a music video which will be released on his birthday. Sorry but what did you get again? Some crushy lyrics Changkyun can’t comment on in public? No offense maknae.”

Those carelessly thrown words gave Kihyun whiplash, hitting him like a red truck he somehow failed to notice in plain sight coming towards him. He was about to retaliate tenfold about who was the real show off here and how Hoseok couldn’t come up front and open about his feelings towards his boyfriend either but, once again, he was being rudely interrupted by Minhyuk who didn’t even look up from his laptop’s screen.

“Also, Wonnie and Hoseok surely fuck more than you and Changkyun do. They ordered another big size pack of condoms and two supersize bottles of lube in just two weeks.” And when the traitor he considered his best friend did look up, it was only to ask Hyungwon with the same serenity one asks about takeout food, “The strawberry flavored one you love so much is on sale, by the way.”

“Then add two bottles to that. And don’t forget the massage oil, hyung’s been working out more and his muscles get too tense sometimes,” the tallest replied matter of factly and unbothered by all the knives Kihyun’s squinted eyes were throwing his way. After all, the hamster had a terrible sense of aim and wouldn’t hit the target even if Changkyun spent months teaching him how to do it.

“Wait a minute,” the aforementioned guy crossed his arms and jumped up from his very comfortable spot on the rapper’s lap who was still pretty much ignoring him. “How would _you_ know how much sex I and Changkyun are having anyway?”

“I guess you get enough dicking to forget that I and Jooheon are also in the room. Every single night. Just three meters away whenever you ask Kyun to ‘give it to you harder’. You seriously ruined our noona’s song, shaking my head,” Minhyuk deadpanned with a sour expression that should indicate just how much he dislikes the situation. Using internet slang out loud was, of course, mandatory in this situation (or any, to be honest) if your name was Lee Minhyuk.

Still not looking at his hyungs, Changkyun unconsciously began to slide down the couch, a thin dust of pink covering his cheeks while his sex life was discussed so openly against his will. He could already feel a headache coming his way for when he’d have to appease his boyfriend later. Maybe a really good blowjob would do.

"Don't feel bad about it, Kyunnie,” Hyungwon spoke up again with a shit-eating grin, shortening the vocalist’s name rudely - something everybody knew Kihyun couldn’t stand. So it was no wonder his face reddened until he resembled a boiled crab and even the vein on his temple started to twitch. Changkyun gulped, not liking where this was heading. “There's always room for improvement. And the puppy is still young."

No, a really good blowjob afterwards wouldn’t do it at all. If there was any moment in the past almost four years since the short couple knew each other when the rapper genuinely feared his hyung would actually kill somebody with his bare hands, it was that very second.

Trying to lighten up the mood if even by a notch, Changkyun tiptoed on the minefield their dorm has become. However, he hadn’t miraculously learned overnight when not to be tactless so he, naturally, just said whatever came first into his mind. “Even if you call me puppy, I got a big dick and I know how to use it. Just for the record.”

The distinctive glare directed at him by his own boyfriend made Changkyun fall all the way down onto the carpet and then quickly scramble back to his game, anything just to avoid his three crazy hyungs who talked as though this was an article from Cosmopolitan.

However, his attention got snatched back immediately when Kihyun proclaimed in a frightening tone that, “I bet me and my man can have more sex than you and your protein bunny.” Hyungwon raised an eyebrow unimpressed at the challenge, clearly disbelieving what the short hamster in front of him was saying. Nobody could beat the hyungwonho couple in any aspect after all, right?

Minhyuk tried to smother his laughter but a chuckle still escaped, right before Kihyun scolding look made him swallow the next one. “Order me three super size packs of flavored condoms, four bottles of water-based lube and a whip.”

Without missing a beat, the blond then turned towards his long-term rival who didn’t even get the chance to offer a proper voiced answer to that dare, “Let's see who really owns the sex record in this band.” While Changkyun was trying to collect his dropped jaw off the ground, Kihyun strolls in front of the auburn haired man with a smug face that some would argue it simply called to be punched.

Hyungwon, in turn, got up from where he throned on their leather sofa, finally standing tall and proud in front of their shortest member. And, sure enough, his plump lips lifted up in an arrogant smirk at the noticeable height difference. “You’re going down, Yoo. There’s no way in hell you could beat me and my bae.”

The cocky claim only motivated Kihyun further to give his everything into proving once and for all that he’s the real deal here. “We’ll see about that, Chae,” he spat out while his tiny hand grabbed Hyungwon’s slender one into a tight, painful squeeze and shaking it vigorously. Their exaggerated hand lock sealed the deal and just a second later the sound of doors getting slammed echoes throughout the dorm, waking up a sleeping Jooheon who’d been nestled by Minhyuk’s side all this time. The raging volcano that is the main vocalist and the sassy diva called Hyungwon left the common room going in totally opposite directions.

“Oh, you’re so fucked, maknae,” the oldest left chuckled before making sure to check out their huge pile of pleasure items. And still, mere days later the effervescent boy ends up regretting his words as they turn against him with beds that keep getting banged against walls (Hoseok’s), an invasion of unidentified white stains on the shower tiles and kitchen floor (Changkyun) and a crisis of lube (especially the Pepe brand). Not to mention the horrible smells that reminded of a pigsty or the _noises_.

“Shownu!!” the blond boy whines, clinging to the dancer’s muscular arm when the older hums quietly to show he’s paying attention. They’re having breakfast - or attempting to, trading Kihyun ’s usual cooking for some fast cropped cereals. “It’s been two weeks already! They’ve been going at it non-stop for two full weeks and they’re doing it on the bunk bed on top of mine. I can’t fall asleep when they’re loud like that and my bed is shaking!”

Jooheon butts in and sides with his puppy hyung at this, “Seriously, we need to make an intervention. If I lie on my side, I get free gay porn. If I turn towards the wall I hear Hyungwon and Hoseok hyungs. I want to cancel my subscription to Mongay. This is not cool, hyung. Not cool.”

Just as the two members keep begging their leader to do something about this mess of a situation they were in, Hoseok slips out of his bedroom clad in some plain clothes they got for free after their Kappa endorsement, gym bag slung over his shoulder. He gives the others a content grin and closes the door behind him carefully in order not to wake up Hyungwon, “Good morning.”

Passing quickly through the kitchen and heading straight to the fridge to prepare his usual protein shake, the brunet tries to ignore the killing glares he receives from his lovely dongsaengs. Minhyuk wants to snap and tell him what would actually make it a good morning - not having to listen to Kihyun’s and Hyungwon’s intermittent moaning

“Ready to go?” he asks a long awaiting Shownu who hardly manages to unhitch himself from a clinging and whiny Minhyuk and then the two eldest head out for their routine workout - bodies like theirs aren’t made playing video games all day, sadly. Before he can even start complaining that he had no time to assault their composer, Minhyuk flinches as Kihyun finally leaves their shared room as well, a sleepy Changkyun in tow looking very much the image of a lost puppy. If it wasn’t obvious enough that what’s going on in their dorm is not normal, it quickly becomes so when the first thing Kihyun does is to go and look in the trash.

“That fucking sloth! There are five in here and I _know_ he tossed them in plain sight to torment me,” the main vocal mumbles utterly pissed, slamming the cupboard under the sink  with a loud bang that makes Changkyun’s worn out self wince on instinct. Minhyuk opens his mouth to comment on it but then his curiosity gets the best of him so he checks instead what exactly enraged his friend like this.

He swiftly moves behind Kihyun's back and opens the door under the sink again. Without losing any time, he pushes the pedal so the cap is raised up, only to be welcome to the very aesthetic shot of five condom wrappers as well as the used products. His disgusted face speaks volumes, but the characteristic high pitched shriek that accompanies it makes his distaste known.

“Dude, are you alright?” he hears Jooheon whisper to a pale Changkyun who only dares to shake his head after replying positively under Kihyun’s scrutinizing gaze. Jooheon would have patted the maknae’s shoulder sympathetically but all those sexual and, really, animalistic sounds combined with all the dirty words his best bro uses in bed, are still haunting him. And that sort of trauma embossing actions don’t deserve any compassion.

“What the fuck, they glow in the dark!” Minhyuk squeaks, still not over the fact that their visual couple just dropped their could-have-been-offsprings into the common trash when each bathroom has a separate bin for this sort of shit. God knows he’s seen enough of these lately in the one he shares with Kihyun and Changkyun. The vocalist stops in his tracks and snaps his head back towards the bubbly blond as though he’s the one guilty for this stupid competition with Hyungwon.

“Oh, those help you last longer. No wonder they were sold out yesterday, they got them all,” Changkyun mumbles, offering the other two an explanation for Kihyun’s volcanic rage. And, of course, to make things worse, Hyungwon picks this exact moment to wake up and stroll into the kitchen like he owns the place, a satisfied smirk spreading across his plump red lips.

Minhyuk frowns at the sight of the visual and while Hyungwon’s lips are for sure a definitory trait to associate with their sleepy prince, they looked brighter than their natural pink color. And honestly, swollen. The realization doesn’t down upon him until he hears Kihyun scoff and mumble under his breath, “Does he have to suck Wonho’s cock every morning?”

“Good morning to you all,” Hyungwon greets unusually energetic as he approaches the espresso machine placed between Kihyun and Minhyuk. “Not you, Yoo,” he adds after pressing the buttons that grant him the obligatory Americano his body demands in order to wake up. Kihyun scoffs again, louder than before and with three aggressive steps closes in the distance between him and his younger boyfriend who’s at first startled by a sudden plate shoved in his face.

Surprise turns then into confusion as to why his hyung would give him a tuna sandwich when the other knows he’s not that fond of it, especially for breakfast. But the narrowed look that tells him the war is already lost is all the convincing needed for Changkyun to quickly grab the fishy treat, which already has his stomach grouching angrily. Seems like every part of him is able to break into freestyle.

Minhyuk opens his mouth again to complain about unfair treatment and maknae favoritism but Jooheon pushing on his shoulder to stand still keeps him away from the open battlefield that inevitably forms when Hyungwon and Kihyun get started with their little war. Sometimes it’s best to just grab some popcorn and enjoy the mayhem disclosed before their eyes, others it’s better to just run and find shelter. Today it’s a little bit of both.

“You’re forcing him to eat tuna?” the taller asks mockingly while his fresh coffee is poured into the mug Hoseok got him for one of their monthversarries, the black scribbled hangul of their couple name contrasting with the white porcelain beautifully. Kihyun twitches, clearly irritated by his rival’s attitude and arrogant expression. Vaguely, Changkyun wonders if ten orgasms would be enough in one night to make his boyfriend less bitter but he’s too tired to actually consider finding out the answer.

“I’m sure it gives Kyunnie some stamina,” the visual’s words are interrupted by Jooheon’s grossed out exclamations, “but it can lead to mercury poisoning, you know? And I’m sure you don’t want our precious maknae to die, do you?” Hearing the calculated and eerily calm and even tone of Hyungwon’s voice makes Changkyun immediately choke on his food and spit it out on the polished floor tiles (his boyfriend’s work), much to other member’s amusement and simultaneously displeasure.

Kihyun is absolutely fuming at this point, beyond enraged at the _nerve_ of that beanpole to invade his kitchen (he is the only one taking care of it after all!) and attack him like that, trying to turn Changkyun, his very own boyfriend, against him by accusing him of murderous intentions. Though, frankly, the murderous aura could literally be seen circling the short singer like an upcoming tsunami right now.

Trying to remember that zen shit Shownu has talked about a few times, he forces himself to take a deep breath and break the staring contest with the lanky visual. Instead he starts fumbling for his phone and keys and goes to seek refuge in one of Starship’s numerous practice rooms until noon. There’s little time for them to finish preparations for their Connect album and each second spent training might bring them closer to the desired win that’s been on their minds since Dramarama.

But just when he rounds the counter towards the exit from this hellhole, Kihyun hears the frustrated sounds let out by one Chae Hyungwon. “What happened to my avocados?” he shouts at those present in the room while staring at his poor fruit chopped and thrown away into the trash. The click of a lock down the hallway is enough of an answer to fuel his revenge plans.

Still, for now the score is null-null.


	2. My baby wants shrimp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hyung,” Changkyun deadpans. “Why are you watching compilations with hyungwonho moments?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> biggest thank you to Bee for not only being the best beta but also putting so much effort and making the collages for this story

Pre-promotion time basically translates into grabbing a sleeping bag and moving into the company’s building since most of the time is spent in the practice rooms or the various studios, sweating to the point of exhaustion. There are choreographies to be learned, songs to be recorded, marketing tactics to be discussed. Thankfully, Starship was flexible enough to allow their idols enough breaks not to overwork themselves, especially since no one would even consider slacking off in the first place.

Besides, it’s a terrible idea to tire idols out before the album is even released - there’s gonna be enough of that once promoting and performing at music shows becomes a daily point on their schedule again. So while the members of Monsta X spent more than half a day at Starship’s headquarters, they were still able to get a breather every now and then before all the build-up tension would literally explode into their faces.  

Some use these short breaks to grab some food, having a hard time to stay away from all the delicious fats their bodies were craving so desperately. Still, they had to be cautious unless they wished to be put on a very strict diet. Neither Shownu nor the maknae line would risk such a thing so they settle for some light take-out from a nearby restaurant and take over one of the leisure rooms for a while.

Others decide to go out for a stroll and perhaps grab some coffee, anything just to get some fresh air away from the claustrophobic building of their company. And despite how easily they’re recognized nowadays and knowing all the dangers that come from sneaking out in bright daylight without supervision, Kihyun and Minhyuk still decide to grab some Americanos unsupervised and pretend for a little while that life is normal for them.

And then, there’s a third way to enjoy the timeout, one most often used by Hyungwon and Hoseok. After being locked in Wonho’s studio for a couple of hours since the talented producer required some inspiration from his own personal muse, the couple is supposed to head downstairs and join the others for lunch. Except, somehow they don’t make it to the elevator. At least not until they’ve tried every other wall on the floor, pressing each other roughly against it while kissing madly with no restrictions or sense of preservation.

It started off all innocent and sweet with the older reaching out to intertwine their fingers together, pulling the lanky man out of his chair so they can eat with Hyunwoo and the others. But then Hyungwon refused to step out the door, playful smirk in place as he demanded a kiss from Hoseok to let him go. A simple peck, of course, is never enough for either of them, lips lingering after the initial contact and burning to touch and nibble and feel.

Hoseok feels like he’s floating. It’s a constant for whenever he’s with Hyungwon but lately, it’s been even more present. Perhaps hitting their fourth year anniversary made that inescapable sparkle between them sizzle even harder or maybe it has something to do with them indirectly coming out to the whole world through that special music video. It might be just that Hyungwon’s been more open about displaying his affection towards the other in public for the last year.

It certainly isn’t some silly bet between the visual and Kihyun though, the brunet is for once convinced his boyfriend’s heart is in the right place. His hand, however, is definitely deviating quite south. “H-Hyungwon!” he hisses out when they finally manage to pass through the long hallway without getting caught, but if the taller keeps this game up their stealthiness will go to waste.

Hyungwon just hums in return, nose pressed up against the older’s pulse point and mouth attached to the heated skin where his neck and shoulder meet. Blindly, his free hand reaches behind to call the elevator up while the other is preoccupied to bring Hoseok’s semi to a full hard-on. It’s not a very difficult job to do when your name is Chae Hyungwon and your long delicate fingers have figured out how to make your boyfriend unwind.

He knows exactly how the other likes it, just how hard he should squeeze and how to press his thumb into the slit so more pre-cum leaks and makes the whole process smoother. When Hoseok’s breath hitches and he feels the throbbing flesh in his hand twitch, Hyungwon knows he’s got it. “I bet I can make you cum in 25 floors or less,” the former model proclaims before pushing his bunny inside the metal box and getting on his knees as soon as a ding signalizes the doors are closed.

Too shocked to react in any other way besides the most honest one driven by his instincts, Hoseok moans loudly as Hyungwon’s welcoming mouth engulfs the tip of his cock. It hasn’t been long since he’s experienced this feeling, Hyungwon blew him just before breakfast after all. But no matter how many times it happened, the brunet couldn’t get used to the heavenly sensation. It’s intoxicating, really, and he doubts any narcotic in the entire world could get him as high as Hyungwon deepthroating him does.

Something that should be placed as the 8th wonder of the world, Hyungwon’s mouth is divine and it makes Hoseok completely forget they’re in one of the most public places ever and that the elevator could stop on any floor to pick up a guileless person who shouldn’t be exposed to this much sin.

His eyes dart in panic then to the red digits counting down, the slurping sounds coming from below him shaking his brains up enough so it becomes hard to decipher how much left they have but it appeared that they’re already half-way down. And then Hyungwon speaks up and shakes Hoseok’s world once over again.

“Hyung, pull my hair and fuck my mouth,” the burgundy dyed man whines, lower lip jutted out in a cute and totally inappropriate pout. Hoseok was never able to deny that face. So a second later he does as told, buries his hand in silky locks and thrusts his cock into the warm cavern so perfectly created for sucking dick. Hyungwon lays his tongue flat and opens up his throat, little tears brimming at the corner of his eyes as he holds back his gag reflex.

It’s a sight to behold yet Hoseok never dared to take an actual photo of it, scared hackers might one day reach his phone and expose their relationship to the whole world. It didn’t matter, his memory is good enough to recall it and he doesn’t even need that when he can have the real deal whenever he wants. This is something only he is honored to enjoy out of every other man on the planet and for that he is grateful every day.

He can’t tear his eyes away, too mesmerized by his lover, especially after the younger decides to look up and their gazes lock. It’s too intense for his poor heart, that sultry blush, the hollowed cheeks, the noises from that skillful dirty mouth. He knows that if he wasn’t choking on his dick right now, Hyungwon would tell him to just let go and so he does. Spilling down the other man’s throat with a loud cry right before the elevator comes to a halt and the second ding is heard.

The doors slide open and to Hyungwon’s cattish self-content, he’s greeted by two very familiar faces. Not even bothering with pretenses, the visual gets up from his kneeled position, makes sure it’s obvious he’s swallowing _something_ and wipes the corner of his mouth with his thumb before raising his free hand in greeting to his fellow 93-liners. Hoseok, just coming down from cloud nine, offers his dongsaengs a sheepish grin.

The other members have caught him and Hyungwon in worse positions. At least today he’s got his joggers on, which is awesome for times when his boyfriend gets needy like this. “You disgust me,” Minhyuk proclaims as he finally pushes forth into the elevator, his nose scrunching up at the faint smell of sex just settling in. Kihyun, in turn, is uncharacteristically quiet if one is to ignore the vile glare aimed at his rival who bumps into his shoulder on the way out. Of course, that expression only makes Hyungwon smirk.

“Enjoy your meal,” Hyungwon bids casually, legs carrying him down the hallway in long elegant strolls, the other brunet visual not far behind, basically glued to the taller’s ass. It’s completely infuriating and Kihyun doesn’t know what he hates more - what the other couple did in the elevator, that they did it before him and Changkyun, that Hyungwon knew what’s going on in his mind now, or the frog’s attitude overall.

The correct answer would probably be a little bit of all. Angrily pulling out his phone from his pocket and unlocking it with their maknae’s birthday, Kihyun’s fingers storm over the keyboard in what Minhyuk assumes to be a booty call to Changkyun. He’s not wrong. The damn ding eventually echoes again as the two reach their designated floor where the others have been waiting for them.

“When I think you can’t become more lame, you take it into your head to prove me wrong,” the blond rolls his eyes and walks past his supposed best friend, finding his way by following the delicious smell of spicy chicken. The food, although partially cold since everyone took their sweet time to get there, is still plenty and both Hyunwoo and Jooheon are still happily digging into their kimbap when Minhyuk arrives and steals the Jajangmyeon saved for Wonho.

“Those idiots are at it again,” he mumbles, feeling like the actual victim going through torture on account of his friends’ sexscapades. “So I’ll take this as compensation for what I had to witness. One of these days I’ll buy bleach for my eyes,” the blond states, a limp noodle hanging from his mouth.

Changkyun keeps silent, not entirely comfortable with the whole arrangement going on. He liked it better when his sex life only concerned him and his annoying, bossy boyfriend. His stare is fixated however on the spicy chicken that nobody wanted to order but he insisted on taking, thinking it will cheer up his hyung a bit.

Lately, Kihyun has been struggling a lot trying to reach not only the perfect voice but also the perfect body, no matter how many times Changkyun told him he’d look even better with a few pounds more. But their break is almost over and the vocalist is nowhere to be seen. The buzz coming from his phone startles him back to his senses and the borderline obscene message stirs something else inside him.

His hyungs quiet down when the younger rapper suddenly gets up, not understanding where he could be going without finishing his Tteokbokki first. Changkyun doesn’t spare them a glance but rushes to pull his hoodie over his head, the stretch causing a little _crack_ from the air between his vertebras to cut through the silence. And just to chafe Minhyuk even more because he knows that’s exactly what Kihyun would wish for, he’s cruel when he actually phrases an answer.

“Hold that thought. Gonna give Ki-hyung my dick and then be right back.” Ignoring the choking sounds of his best friend who basically suffocates while rice goes the wrong way, or the repugnance written all over Minhyuk’s face, Changkyun heads towards his studio. That’s always been his and Kihyun’s little haven after all. The score remains even.

 

***

 

The peace and quiet lasts in total for about five hours of which four are spent learning their new choreography, sweating until their clothes stink, and exhausting themselves to the point where lying horizontally would result in immediate slumber. Perhaps the most telling sign of their fatigue is Hyunwoo imposing the ‘hyung privilege’ for the showers, a very rare event, mind you, for a selfless leader like him. And despite having two bathrooms and the hyungwonho couple even sharing one, when Changkyun is done washing up it’s already past three in the morning. He sighs distressed, dreading his alarm that shall ring in a couple of hours to send him back to concentration camp also known as hell-sent practice.

There’s light snoring coming from the dance line’s room - probably Shownu - and low music from the one he shares with his other hyungs - probably Jooheon. Taking a peep inside, he sees the bottom bunks occupied, Minhyuk scrolling through his twitter tag and the other rapper fast asleep in spite of the stereo playing next to his pillow. His own bed is as messy as he left it in the morning. But across from him, however, Kihyun’s is still untouched.

That’s when he hears the dull noise from the living room, echoing through the silence on the other side of the door in a taunting whisper he didn’t notice earlier when he passed by. He’s not getting any sleep tonight either, is he? Paddling his way back across the hardwood flooring, listening to the unvoiced call that guides him, Changkyun’s feet stop only when he reaches their black leathered couch.

The dim light of a phone flickering illuminates the hallway only slightly, but enough for the cold air to eerily resemble a scene from a horror movie. Kihyun’s head peeks out from a burrito of blankets and Changkyun finds himself praying he won’t get to experience some Exorcist or Annabelle shit. Kihyun is scary enough without his head being twisted one hundred and eighty degrees, even when the shower returned his ashy blond hair back to a more natural brown thus making it less intimidating.

“Look at this,” the vocalist mumbles after a while, not even taking a glance as though he expected the breath he hears faintly from behind to belong to his boyfriend. The younger does so obediently, leaning over the nettled man’s shoulder to get a better glimpse of the other’s screen.

He blinks confused once. Twice. Then he looks at the concentrated squint of those hamster’s eyes, at the irritated frown creating wrinkles in the seamless forehead and at the thin, tight line those soft lips are pulled into.

“Hyung,” Changkyun deadpans. “Why are you watching compilations with hyungwonho moments?” The glare he receives is more than anticipated but it still makes him flinch and be glad there’s somewhat of a distance between them. And although his dick finds Kihyun extremely arousing whenever he’s got his panties in a twist (even more so if  his boyfriend was wearing actual panties), he takes his time to make a mental note for later: check if too many orgasms can literally drive one insane.

The horn-mad look in Kihyun’s eyes seems to indicate towards that conclusion, even more so when they shift lower and roam over his exposed frame with lust. Is it too early to declare his boyfriend has been kidnapped by aliens and replaced with some incubus of sorts?

“Forty, Kyun! There are forty parts and it’s ongoing. This could make two full-length movies just including the moments captured on screen, never mind the ones fans don’t even know about.” Before Changkyun can actually argue that many factors play into that - for example, Hyungwon and Hoseok being the type eager to show their love to the whole world or them dating for about four times longer than he and Kihyun have - the vocalist continues his rambling.

It resembles more and more a proper nagging, however, as though he is the one at fault for hyungwonho being the most popular ‘ship’ among fans. It’s truly ludicrous how the older seems to have taken the role of an overbearing wife scolding her husband because he didn’t do his assigned chores around the house.

“And what do we have, Kyun, huh?! The videos of us could barely make a kiddie cartoon. The type they’d place at 5am on a Sunday too!”

“Does it matter?” the rapper suddenly cuts in, getting increasingly pissed at his boyfriend’s behavior as of late, seemingly always driven by the sheer wish to win the stupid bet and beat Hyungwon. And although he is loath to admit it, he feels pushed out on the sidelines, maybe even a bit used, especially since Kihyun made such a big deal of them saying ‘I love you’ for the first time.

After almost a year of being together, Changkyun expected things to have evolved from just fooling around with no feelings involved, yet Kihyun dismisses him and only demands, demands, _demands_. It’s getting tiring. “If you want people to know we’re dating so bad, we can just come out but I’m not sure Starship will be too pleased about it.”

Kihyun huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. He hates it when Changkyun reminds him how irrational he is acting by indulging him into his foolish ideas and suggesting even more ridiculous things. Moreover, he has a valid point - it shouldn’t matter whether or not fans like seeing another couple doing skinship more than when he and his boyfriend are being affectionate in public.

The vocalist leans against the couch, wincing when his back hits the hard leather and still feeling sore from an intense practice. _Guess it’s time to sleep_. He looks up only to notice the younger man already looking down at him with those caring puppy eyes he fell for. Without hesitation and unable to resist the sight, his fingers reach out to grab at the black locks and pull Changkyun down for a kiss.

The angle is awkward though, lips attached more to chins than each other, teeth clashing and noses being bumped by jaws and making it hard to breathe. “Would you come here and kiss me normally already?” Kihyun hisses when enough becomes _enough_ and, thankfully, his boyfriend listens to him obediently and jumps over onto the sofa. In a flash, they’re all over each other, bluntly ignoring the ache of their bones and muscles and getting lost in the moment. Mouths, hands, eyes, it’s a maelstrom of sensations for they touch one another in every possible way aiming for something deeper than tingling skin.

It’s not long before Changkyun pulls the older onto his lap and their hips start rutting greedily, while their cocks become erect. “Are you ever gonna wear clothes after shower?” Kihyun asks quietly, breath hitching when the wanna-be wolf nibbles a bit too hard on the spot behind his ear.  

“You don’t seem to mind though,” Changkyun smirks cockily, aware that he’s more than right from the way his hyung’s biting hard on his lip not to make a sound. It turns out to be more difficult when one of Changkyun’s hands slides beneath the elastic of his underwear and takes a hold of what he claimed as his while Kihyun distracts himself by leaving small kisses along the column of his neck.

There’s something innately exciting about having the younger act possessive, dominating, imposing himself in the bedroom (or, as the case turns out to be, in the living room) while he lets Kihyun run his mouth off in their day to day life. Whether or not he should be worried that the dimpled boy brings out of him kinks he wasn’t aware he had is the least of his concerns when he feels a finger slipping in the crack between his cheeks.

He moans lowly, encouraging his lover to go on and already needing to have something bigger and thicker inside of him. However, he knows just how dexterous Changkyun can be with his fingers, having the power to make Kihyun cum with just that in the past. This has been one of his favorite parts ever since they promoted Beautiful and the maknae had that perverted English line.

“You…” the brunet mumbles but instead of finishing his thought, he drops his free palm loudly across the older’s ass, making him gasp out loud as the smack resonates around the dorm. “You were waiting for me to come here, weren’t you?”

It’s a miracle he manages to form a coherent sentence when his brains have already melted out with the realization that Kihyun’s already stretched and prepped, ready to take his cock at any given moment. He receives no vocal answer to the accusation, the great Yoo Kihyun reduced to a whiny mess who keeps pushing his behind coyly towards Changkyun, almost shaking it shamelessly and asking to be taken there and then.

Changkyun has always served his boyfriend dutifully and he won’t begin to make exceptions now. So he fucks Kihyun right on that black leather, in the middle of the dorm with anyone able to see them were they to come out of their rooms disturbed from their sleep by all the strangled moans the vocalist tries to hold back. And they only get louder when the rapper, in all his wiseness, pours gasoline on fire and fuels his lover’s lewdness.

“Come on, Ki. I thought you wanted to show Hyungwon who really holds the record here.” With a line simple as that, Kihyun loses it completely. He braces himself and holds onto Changkyun’s shoulders while he fucks himself on his boyfriend’s dick, all inhibitions thrown out the window and face reflecting the instant gratification from when Changkyun’s cock hits his spot directly.

“Kyun, _fuck_ , there there, please,” Kihyun keeps crying out when the younger picks up his pace, hands gripping tight on the vocalist’s ass and spreading his cheeks apart so he gets a better angle. Frustration boils up in Kihyun and erupts with a loud groan that surely wakes up the entire dorm if not even neighborhood while his own cock is mercilessly being jerked off.

“Please what, baby? Use that big mouth of yours,” Changkyun smirks although at this point he’s struggling to keep the chaotic pace they’ve got going. His orgasm is on the edge of the cliff needing just a little push but he’s holding it back as much as he can. There’s no way in hell he’ll cum before Kihyun does.

“F-fuck you,” the man in question hisses, his nails digging harshly into the younger’s skin.

“That’s not how it works, sweetheart.” To make his point clear, the rapper throws his boyfriend off his lap and turns him around, eager to take him from behind this time. Kihyun’s protests die before they’re even uttered, a few thrusts being enough to make him spill all over. Changkyun is soon to follow despite wishing to postpone it for longer, getting back at his hyung for all the hussle by cumming inside with no warning whatsoever and thus breaking their latest rule to never do so unless there’s a condom involved.

Considering how much sex they’ve been having lately, Kihyun wasn’t going to just run to the bathroom after every round to clean up - their schedules virtually didn’t allow for that. “You’re such an ass,” the vocalist whines but there’s no ill intention behind it as he pushes Changkyun out of the way to search for his discarded underwear.

The maknae stops him before he has the chance to run off, hand gripping Kihyun’s bicep tightly and eyes nailing him in place. There’s this serious look in those black orbs which scares him deeply while also stirring something else inside of him, a fervent itch to protect and hold close. “I love you,” Changkyun whispers with all honesty and Kihyun’s heart stops pumping blood for a good sixty seconds.

No matter how often he hears them, the three damned words still manage to overwhelm him. To cover up the shiver that’s run down his spine, he cups the younger’s jaw gently then presses their lips together in an innocent but meaningful kiss. “Go to bed and I’ll be there in a few,” Kihyun whispers back and waits for Changkyun to nod before heading for the bathroom.

Except, before he can reach the bathroom he bumps into a very hurried Wonho, the latter bent down and messily tying up his shoelaces, while his black clothes blend into the darkness mistaking him for a thief. Kihyun’s curses are quickly shut down by a prompt but agitated, “Can’t talk now, Kihyun. My baby wants shrimp right now and the store closes in twenty.” And with that, Hoseok dashes out the door with a speed comparable to a cheetah’s that will surely come in handy at the next Idol Olympics.

Kihyun is left, however, dumbstruck as the dancer’s words slowly sink in. The shrimp shack closes in twenty minutes. The store that’s a good thirty minutes walk from their dorm. Instantly, anger reddens the short man’s face as he comes to the conclusion that this is just another plot crafted by Hyungwon to show him off exactly who he’s dealing with and what kind of boyfriend he and Hoseok are.

In the meantime, Changkyun - who heard everything from the living - honestly feared for his life in this ongoing pingpong match between his hyungs. So as quietly and quickly as possible, the youngest tries to sneak into his bunk bed and pretend he’s asleep until his boyfriend joins him later when they can cuddle and forget about this long day.

Of course, luck is not on his side and Kihyun locates him immediately, Changkyun’s attempt failing miserably once the pissed vocalist towers over him with the wrath only a demon who crawled up from hell can possess. “Im Changkyun! Go fetch me some fried chicken!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so probably this will be updated on sundays so we can laugh before monday comes to kill us all


	3. Noona neomu yeppeo (noona, you're so pretty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oppa,” Kihyun whines in what’s supposed to be a cutesy voice and makes the younger completely freeze on the spot. “Oppa, what do you think of my skirt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you Bee for the poster again! :3

There are three days related to his idol career that Wonho will never forget and which he will always be grateful for.

The first, of course, is none other than their debut date that made it possible for his dream to come true, to call himself an idol and work every day passionately doing what he does best. Second is, undoubtedly, their first win that validated their hard work and proved to everyone that they won’t be one of those failed projects, a band that crumbles apart in its first years.

And lastly, a day that opened so many opportunities for him as a musician must be the one when their manager handed him the key to his own private studio, a place where he could quietly write and produce songs which eventually made it on their albums. A place where he wouldn’t be disturbed.

“A-ah!! Harder, _fuck_ , Hoseok. More, more, I need you to give it to me good,” Hyungwon keens, clawing at his boyfriend’s naked back while the older fucks him against the white wall of his studio.

The brunet complies way too easily, one hand groping at Hyungwon’s ass hungrily, the other gripping auburn locks in his fist tightly, and his cock pounding restlessly into the sweet embrace provided by his one and only. The bookcase rested near them shakes with each thrust, the sound of things crashing down onto the floor echoing Hyungwon’s moans. “Baby, you’re gonna kill me one of these days,” Hoseok groans against Hyungwon’s lips, red and bitten and desperately searching for his lover’s.

That seems to be indeed Hyungwon’s sole desire as he basically devours his boyfriend, kissing him so deeply and rutting his hips against Hoseok’s looking for release like a burnt man for an oasis. “Hyung, I need -” The visual doesn’t get to finish his words, interrupted by the tantalizing feeling of Hoseok’s cock grazing his prostate and almost triggering his climax.

“Yeah?” the brunet mutters, lips turned upwards in a smirk at the delightful cry and hovering above heated skin while he tries to ingrain how stunning his other half looks like this, fucked out and hopeless. He’s not in a much better condition though, his abdominals contracting after every move as he tries to postpone the grand finale. “What do you need, baby?”

“Your cum,” Hyungwon replies immediately with a whine, eyes locking with Hoseok’s in such an intense gaze it makes him tremble in the older’s arms. “Inside me, please. Please, I need to feel you.” That is the last thing the skinny man manages to utter before burying his face embarrassed in the crook of his hyung’s neck. Hoseok loses it. He spills himself inside the tight hole sucking him in so wonderfully, heavy pants leaving his mouth as he keeps fucking Hyungwon through his own orgasm.

A pair of delicate hands cup his face and pull him closer for a kiss in an instant, tongues meeting in a sloppy dance, exhausted from the frantic journey. Hoseok contemplates staying like that forever, having his boyfriend naked, all to himself, pressed against a wall, and wrapped around him like a purring kitten. They could hide here between these plain four walls, never to be bothered by responsibilities or real life again. It would become their little nest, just him and Hyungwon and nothing in between, nothing to dictate them how to express themselves and when.

The image brings a particular sense of serenity to him. After all, his biggest fantasy is to run far away with his lover, away from people’s scrutinizing and judging eyes in some place only they know. But for now, great escape has to remain just a fantasy. When he opens his eyes and meets Hyungwon’s, they are still idols preparing for a comeback, they are still band members supposed to act like any hyung and dongsaeng would, something they’ve been struggling to more and more lately. Disentangling himself from the older man, the visual kisses Hoseok once more, plump lips melting like honey against soft ones.

The irksome sound of a hasty knock on the door rudely cuts their session short though and it’s only then that Wonho remembers one more thing about his current situation: he’s asked Kihyun to drop by today and help him out with a song. It’s not like he could have anticipated Hyungwon suddenly getting into one of his moods, barging into the room unannounced and demanding to be fucked right that moment. So really, it’s not his fault for causing a bit of a mess besides the one dripping down Hyungwon’s thigh. “Open up already!” they hear the hamster squeak from behind the door, irritation evident in the pitch of his voice.  

Hyungwon sighs, more annoyed by the person ruining his alone time with his boyfriend than by having to bend down and collect his discarded clothes thrown all over the room. There are more knocks to follow, accompanied by some threats of body injuries unless the door is opened quickly, but Hyungwon is stubborn when he wants to annoy someone so he takes his sweet time to get dressed, stealing every now and then a kiss from his apologetic boyfriend.

“See you tonight then. Don’t overwork yourself, love.” The caring look in the taller man’s eyes disappears as soon as he bumps into the demonized dwarf in the hallway, replaced instead by exasperation but also mild curiosity at the oddity in front of him. “Did they kick you out of the band and made you a janitor?” Hyungwon asks looking at the broom Kihyun brought along with a raised eyebrow. He doesn’t wait for the answer though and just pushes past the vocalist to strut his way out. Kihyun remains on the doorstep for a long moment, glaring daggers at his rival until Hoseok clears his throat to catch his attention.

“Thanks for coming,” the older mumbles, eyebrows knitting in a frown at the unrequested services supplied when his band member starts sweeping left and right. Truthfully, Kihyun always ends up to be the one cleaning his studio (as well as the rap line’s studios) even though he’s never asked to do it.

Hoseok guesses that obsessive-compulsive cleaning is how the vocalist manages to put his thoughts in order and feel in control of his life. Whatever, they all got something like that. He watches Kihyun quietly fret around before actually remembering why the other is here in the first place. “If you’re done acting like Cinderella, give me your input on this.”

Returning to his desk that’s still missing some things hastily thrown onto the floor when his boyfriend interrupted him earlier, Hoseok presses on a couple of keys before music starts playing through the stereo system spread across the studio. Kihyun listens carefully to the new beats, already imagining which member would fit in where and analyzing his hyung’s top notch lyrics.

It seems like a great draft for sure but he can also agree with Wonho when the older says that something is missing. Perhaps if the drop would happen after the second chorus? Or a higher pitch for the bridge? The vocalist tries to pinpoint what’s the cause of their now common distress when suddenly, a new track starts playing.

“ _Fuck, I can’t let this song unfinished Wonnie, I gotta- “_ Hoseok’s voice sounds strained and the sound of rustling fabric can be faintly heard in the background, the slick material of the composer’s orange shorts rubbing against skinny black jeans. Although there are no images to accompany the noises that follow, it is all too easy for Kihyun to just _see_ it unravel before his very eyes.

 _“Would you rather let me unfinished then?”_ Hyungwon’s voice echoes slightly muffled by a moan from his lover and Kihyun doesn’t wanna imagine what the hell Hyungwon’s doing in that audio. _“I’ve been really bad, hyung, only thinking about your cock since you came on my face this morning. Thinking of how good it would feel buried deep in me. I had to touch myself, that’s how much you turn me on. Are you gonna punish me now for being a bad kitten?”_

“SHIN HOSEOK STOP THAT DAMN HEINOSITY!”

It’s been such a weird day, first being woken up with a blowjob then having Shownu glare at him for ditching gym, not to mention being assaulted in his own studio by a horny boyfriend. Should Hoseok even be surprised at this point that he has to dodge a flying broom?

 

***

 

One of the most annoying parts of this whole bet is the groundless envy brought to the surface from deep within Kihyun’s heart. And no matter how long he thought about it, the wannabe shark couldn’t figure out what exactly bothered him so much about Hyungwon and Hoseok’s relationship. They’re far from what he envisions as the ideal couple, they’re gross and shameless and sappy to the point of nauseatic. It’s no news either, the visual duo has acted like this since their No Mercy days, attached to the hip and besotted with each other to the moon and back.

Yet regardless of how much he brooded on it, Kihyun couldn’t understand which side of ‘hyungwonho’ he wished to meet when he searched the ‘changki’ tag. At least not until a few days later when the rival couple takes over their living room to watch some mellow chick flick for a date night. All snuggled up under the same blanket with Hyungwon’s feet across Wonho’s lap, the older feeds the walking stick shrimp while sporting this big smile on his face and Kihyun’s first response is to roll his eyes.

Nothing out of the ordinary here, a sight he’s run into so often while coming home with bags full of groceries. But for the first time ever, he sees it. Something that’s been there all along and always so obvious, it's pitiful, really, how long it's taken him to acknowledge the pink elephant in the room.

Hoseok is thoroughly, completely, absolutely happy with Hyungwon in all aspects a relationship might entail and there’s not a single thing he’d change about where they stand.

Instead of clearing the fog in the vocalist’s mind, the realization brings a chain of new questions, presumably even harder to answer than the first one. Why doesn’t he find that same look on his boyfriend’s face? Isn’t Changkyun also satisfied with their own relationship? He must be, right? Is Kihyun doing something wrong?

They are, in some sense, atypical from the stereotype of gays in love and their romanticism is barely raising off the ground. Neither of them craved all those intimate gestures seen in movies but it’s not like they never hold hands and cuddling has actually become a thing lately since they keep on sharing beds. Kihyun always takes care of Changkyun, he cooks his favorite dishes and lately that boy has been getting more booty than young Leo DiCaprio in his good days.

And in addition to the more physical part, they always talk openly about their problems and seek comfort in the other when times get rough. Even before they’ve become a couple, the rapper could understand his feelings and his perspective on things without much explanation needed. Kihyun has also been exceptionally good at reading all sixteen types of silence his boyfriend is capable of so he knew what the maknae needed before anyone else. Yet now he wonders if there’s one more he hasn’t discovered yet, a silence he’s been oblivious to and which hides what Changkyun really desires.

“Minhyuk…” Kihyun finds himself calling out into the dim-lit bedroom, only daring to bring up the topic because the rappers aren’t home yet but maybe it’s not his most brilliant idea to date. His best friend, after all, loves to see him suffer so much Kihyun questions whether that’s his main purpose in life. But Minhyuk’s also a problem solver, the type of person you go to when there seems to be no solution whatsoever left. Kihyun thinks he’s getting close to that hopeless zone. “Do you think Changkyun is happy?” he asks hesitantly only to get a scoff as response.

“He gets his dick sucked every day, what else could he wish for in life?” the blond retorts, making Kihyun frown. Clearly, Hyungwon is a bad influence for Minhyuk passing on to him all that unnecessary sass. Remarking that the vocalist didn’t jump at his neck yet and he’s still surprisingly alive and breathing, Minhyuk realizes this is actually serious for once so he puts down his phone and turns on his side to look at the other member. “Kkukkung is happy, that boy’s been in love with you since God knows when.”

“But don’t you think he could be even happier?” The insecure whisper confuses Minhyuk. Lack of confidence and Yoo Kihyun simply don't belong together in the same sentence. What could have deterred his friend so badly to reach this pathetic state where he doubts even the most plain facts. _I am truly a saint_ , the blond concludes as he decides to help the short vocalist to the best of his abilities, anything but to see that hurt look disappear from Kihyun’s eyes. It pulls at his heartstrings when he should be mad at the other for this juvenile (and hormonal) war going on in the dorms.

“Look,” he starts, carefully searching for the right words since he’s learned from previous experiences that one misunderstanding could lead to a whole fiasco and it’s a particularly risky minefield when dealing with either Kihyun or Hyungwon. “Think of it like this. Let’s say steak is your favorite food and it makes you happy but you can’t have that daily. So you settle for chicken. All kinds of chicken! Fried, grilled, in soup, with veggies or fries, spicy, you name it. Now I’m sort of hungry. Anyway, chicken makes you happy too, maybe not as much as steak but it’s good enough to make you smile if it’s deliciously cooked. You understand my point?”

“...so I am chicken?” Kihyun asks dumbfounded, failing to follow the logic behind that analogy and losing track sometime after the first line. But the most sensible association would be that he, Yoo Kihyun, is just some lame chicken who can’t compare to Changkyun’s ideal steak, just replacing it instead for the time being. Well, he won’t stand for that! Not in his kitchen. “I have to become more like the steak,” he mumbles, suddenly determined and full of fire.

“Precisely,” Minhyuk nods. “You gotta let him have some steak.” Maybe Kihyun should have realized he’s losing his mind when the hyper boy’s nonsense _actually_ made sense to him.

 

***

 

My studio is my playground, Jooheon said and Changkyun still agrees with him, understanding his bro better than any of the hyungs could. Having a room assigned all to yourself made you feel more independent, more in control of your own life, and definitely able to express your personality better. It’s the place where the two of them are truly capable to play with music to the best of their abilities.

He supposes this studio could be called his safe place, in some way, one that he chose to share with only one person whom he allowed to peek inside his heart. Giving Kihyun an access card as a gift for their four months anniversary, basically granting him free entry whenever he wished, seemed like the most natural thing to do at the time and so far Changkyun didn’t regret it...

...until Kihyun _gracefully_ plumps himself onto his lap unannounced. Now, this wasn’t something completely out of the ordinary for them, especially since the singer turned into a nymphomaniac (or better yet, an incubus considering his demonic origins). Yet Changkyun chokes on air when he fully takes in Kihyun’s attire because _holy fuck_ . The man _squirming_ on Changkyun’s lap gives him a coy smile and flips his _long_ dark purple locks over his shoulder, a few hairs from the wig hitting the rapper in the face and sticking to his gaping mouth.

“Oppa,” Kihyun whines in what’s supposed to be a cutesy voice and makes the younger completely freeze on the spot. “Oppa, what do you think of my skirt?” the older then asks with a fake pout, jutting his lower lip forward and eyes sparkling with mischievousness as though he’s trying to crawl under his boyfriend’s skin and set him on fire.

Changkyun’s eyes dart immediately downwards and he curses under his breath at the sight. Kihyun is indeed wearing a black pleated skirt one would expect from some fantasy all-girls high school uniform. The length is definitely too short to be called proper and if he were to stand up it would probably fall over his round ass and stop somewhere mid-thigh. But like this, cozily seated in Changkyun’s lap, the hemline barely leaves anything to the imagination, exposing creamy skin to the maknae’s lustful orbs.

It’s not enough for him to trace it with his eyes so, without much hesitation, his hand gently comes to caress the milky flesh. His unuttered assumptions are proven to be correct in an instant when his fingertips touch smooth, hairless skin. Kihyun has really gone all the way with this roleplay and Changkyun doesn't know if he should laugh or bend him over the desk right away like he so obviously desires.

“I-it’s…” There’s a lump in his throat he wasn't aware of beforehand and he has to swallow a few times under his boyfriend’s heated and intimidating gaze. “It looks _really_ good on you, yeobo.” Kihyun shivers in his arms at the richness of the rapper’s deep vocals, the vibrations of each word passing right through him. A hand clasps over his exposed middle, right between the high waisted skirt and the thin white long-sleeved crop top that might have just been transparent for what is worth.

“Really, oppa?” Kihyun asks with big hopeful eyes and squirming, _squirming_ closer until his cheek rests on Changkyun’s shoulder and his ass sits exactly on top of the younger’s crotch. From this angle, the maknae can both notice his boyfriend’s nipples poking through the flimsy top as well as ogle his legs that seemed to stretch for miles today just because of that _damn_ skirt. “I dressed like this for you so I’m glad you like it.”

“Did you now?” the younger asks absentmindedly, his right hand moving up and down Kihyun’s bare (and _smooth_ ) thigh, enjoying the feeling more than expected. He’s so fascinated by those legs he completely misses the smug smirk blooming on the vocalist’s face. “You’ve put a lot of effort into it,” he mumbles, not quite talking with Kihyun anymore and rather just saying his thoughts out loud. For a long minute, all he does is feel his boyfriend up shamelessly, his brain not quite comprehending his sudden interest in legs and fine, soft skin and why he feels the need to spread Kihyun’s thighs and bite them.

“Changkyun-oppa, you know,” the vocalist goes on with that candied voice once more, making the brunet glance up and lock eyes. The mischievous spark is still there and Changkyun _knows_ he’s in for a long ride.  “There’s this boy that I like,” Kihyun confesses, teeth biting his lip in an attempt to look seductive - or maybe just to keep a straight face. Before Changkyun’s neathertalian possessiveness can come out and demand to know _what do you mean you like_ this _boy_ , Kihyun continues like the tease he is. “And he makes feel all hot and bothered.” To emphasize his point, the older singer starts fidgeting once more in Changkyun’s lap, his behind rubbing insistently against his boyfriend’s crotch.

Oh.

_Oh._

The rapper blinks a few times, his face a blank page rid of any emotions and making Kihyun nervous about this whole scheme. But the plan is already in motion and he can’t stop now with the charade without embarrassing himself probably even more. So his fingers curl in the soft black T-shirt with urban graphics spread across the chest, and he bats his eyelashes at the one wearing it. “I really want him,” he mumbles, tongue peeking out and wetting his glossed lips as he aims for the finishing stroke. “But Changkyun-oppa, I don’t know how to please a man. Can you teach me?”

If he wasn’t hard before from all the teasing his hyung put him through, Changkyun certainly is now. He’s so gone on Kihyun’s cunning ass he ignores the ridiculousness of the lines or how he’d laugh his ass off were the vocalist not wearing a _fucking_ skirt. Instead, he rests his palm on the back of his neck, fingers tangling in the purple wig as he crushes their mouths together in a searing kiss. The main vocal moans surprised against his boyfriend’s soft lips, the sudden kiss startling him and making him slip lower. Thankfully, Changkyun had a tight grip on his waist otherwise he’d have fallen onto the floor.

Having the younger react so eagerly to his little games gives Kihyun enough confidence to continue his act as a pure yet sultry girl who thirsts over Changkyun. His free hand ghosts over the creases of the rapper’s shirt, fingertips itching to touch the actual flesh burning beneath the material as they reach down to the leather belt holding Changkyun’s jeans and even lower, tracing the zipper. He gasps jiggered when his boyfriend suddenly grips his wrist and pulls away from their intense liplock. “You’re a naughty girl, aren’t you? You want me to teach you how to please a man, then get on your knees.”

Heart pounding and threatening to jump out of his chest, Kihyun listens obediently, getting up from his cozy spot and kneeling in front of Changkyun’s office chair. He’s been in this position many times before, but there’s something about blowing his boyfriend while clad in this garments that’s exhilarating. Not to mention how much it turned him on to hear Changkyun’s raspy voice ordering him around like he wasn’t actually the hyung here. Although right now, the black haired is indeed his beloved _oppa_ and, well, he wants to please his oppa. But he’s not one to cave easily either. “What am I supposed to do, oppa?”

The grunt he receives in return is more than satisfying and exactly what he aimed for, yet he can’t enjoy his smug moment when Changkyun reaches for his hand and forces it to palm his own crotch. With rosy cheeks and nibbling on his lip once more, Kihyun feels just how hard the other’s gotten without much ministrations at all and his mouth waters at the thought of having that cock inside him soon. For now though, Changkyun seems to have other plans in mind by putting his boyfriend in this position and Kihyun is all too eager to give him what he wants.

Fumbling with the zipper and feigning innocence, Kihyun manages to pull out the thick shaft he’s been craving, his thumb and index finger circling the red tip. He looks up at his boyfriend with the same doe eyes and coy smile from before as though asking for indications on how he should proceed. “Tell me how you like it, Kyunnie-oppa,” Kihyun giggles teasingly at the frown settled on the younger’s forehead. “Is this alright?” he then asks while his hand starts moving incredibly slow around the erect member. “Or should I grip it tighter?” His question is followed by immediate actions, closing his full fist around Changkyun’s length just as tight as he knows the other likes it.

“Yeah,” the rapper replies breathily, his own palm coming to rest on top of the long wig. For a brief moment, he wonders why Kihyun chose that particular color but he has more pressing matters to resolve right now. Like getting Kihyun’s expert mouth on his cock and making his boyfriend choke as he sucks him off. Luckily for him, Kihyun was never one to enjoy a never-ending foreplay and not long afterwards, he’s kind enough to give Changkyun a proper handjob. However, the rapper still wanted more. “Try to use your mouth too, baby.”

Feeling rather generous, Kihyun takes the other’s words as encouragement and after tucking his purple locks behind his cute ears, he leans in and starts licking at the thick vein throbbing underneath Changkyun’s cock, knowing just how sensitive his boyfriend is in that spot. Then, realizing that the faster he finishes his job here, the quicker he can get to enjoy the beautiful dick in his hand in other ways, he licks and nibbles at the sides before finally enclosing his lips around the tip and sucking with thirst. He hears Changkyun curse in English and next thing he knows, his face is buried onto the younger’s crotch as the rapper pushes him down and shoves his member down his throat.

Spit dripping from the corners of his mouth, Kihyun does his best to deep throat the maknae as he’s held down in place by a tight grip on the back of his neck and forced to take all of Changkyun’s thrusts. The salty taste of precum drips onto his tongue and he swallows it all with ardent lust. He wishes he could glance up and see the look in the younger’s eyes, bathe in how much his boyfriend wants him and longs for his touch, but it’s virtually impossible from this angle. Moreover, he can feel an impending orgasm approaching from how the hot flesh pulses against his tongue.

Kihyun narrows his eyes at that. Changkyun is _definitely_ not cumming tonight unless he’s buried deep inside of him. So with genuine mean intent, he pinches the younger’s thighs amain and successfully breaks from the maknae’s strong grasp. His lip gloss is smeared all over his chin, his mascara is running down his eyes, and he already looks like a mess. Changkyun can only imagine what he’d look like after he’s done with him. “I’m bored, teach me something else,” Kihyun dares to say and it gets his blood boiling.

His boyfriend can be such a brat sometimes, pushing him around, teasing him like no tomorrow and then leaving him hanging with blue balls. He knows exactly why Kihyun does it though and just how much he enjoys making Changkyun snap. And so he does, pulling the crossdressed one off the floor and bending him against his desk instead. Kihyun gasps at how cold the flat surface feels against his exposed abdomen but that doesn’t stop him from pushing his ass right in Changkyun’s face, having one more trick up his sleeve. Or rather, up his skirt.

“This is not how you please your oppa, jagi,” the rapper tuts and shakes his head disapprovingly when the other just sticks his tongue out childishly. He has to remind him what happens when he acts like a little, spoiled shit. A smirk creeps up on his lips at all the possibilities running through his head. He traces Kihyun’s spine gently, leaving goosebumps on his way down to reach the _damn_ black skirt curved around so beautifully over his lover’s ass. Changkyun is curious how far Kihyun went when it came to female attire and he’s definitely not left disappointed when he raises up the skirt to expose his prize.

“Fuck, baby,” he whistles taking in the glorious view before him. “Look at your ass.” The praise is quickly followed by a slap resonating in the whole studio as Changkyun’s handprint reddens Kihyun’s exposed cheek. The vocalist bites on his tongue and winces at the sting but otherwise keeps silent, squeezing his eyes tightly shut when a second slap hits his other cheek. Changkyun looks at the burning flash with a proud smirk but his eyes are focused more on the red lace that makes up the upper string of a pretty thong. “You should wear this like, all the time.”

The singer continues to bite hard on his tongue, trying his best not to snap at Changkyun and chew at his balls like the brat deserved for treating his hyung like this - no matter how much said hyung enjoyed it. Plus, the reassuring sound of a fresh lube bottle being opened helped ease his tensed muscles as he forces himself to relax and enjoy one of his favorite things in the entire world. “A-ah,” he lets out a quiet moan as Changkyun’s index pushes past the ridge of his asshole. This time he came unprepared, craving to be fingered by his lover but also afraid lube might stain his expensive underwear.

“You came all the way to my studio dressed like this, you really have no shame,” Changkyun playfully admonishes, a permanent smirk plastered on his face as Kihyun keeps pushing his perky behind to take his fingers in deeper. At a point, the rapper stops doing anything and just lets his boyfriend fuck himself like a desperate bitch on his fingers and, _fuck_ , does the sight turn him on.  There’s a sadistic glint in his eyes as he decides to see just how far Kihyun would go and so, to wind him up even more, the brunet curls his fingers right when he reaches his lover’s prostate.  

“Baby, please,” Kihyun steps all over his pride when it becomes unbearable, his own cock hanging heavy and leaking all over the red lace that covers it. “Babe, I need you so bad,” he whimpers, turning his head to look at the bane of his existence and the one he treasures most in this world, his eyes dripping with lust and love and a severe need to have the other call him ‘mine’. Changkyun seems to understand that very well and without even considering protection, he buries himself to the hilt into the older, groaning from how tight he felt around his cock.

“Baby? I thought I was _oppa_ now.”

Kihyun doesn’t hold back from being loud, the room is pretty much soundproof anyway and even if it wasn’t, he’d still be very vocal about how he finds Changkyun’s performance. Bracing himself and gripping the edge of the desk tightly, he tries to maintain himself upright while the one behind him starts thrusting into him with virile vigor. His wig, although still on top of his head, started slipping out of place, crooked hair making him look even more wrecked and complimenting his melted makeup. His moans get louder and louder just like Changkyun’s thrusts keep getting harsher, rougher and less synchronized.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty. You’ve always been but, Ki, this is really over the top.” Kihyun whimpers from how appreciative his boyfriend sounded, maybe even a little grateful. Pretty is not something he likes to be called and he’d rather go with handsome or sexy any other day. He’s also sure at this point he doesn’t look pretty anymore, not like when he first stepped into the room but Changkyun still gives him this heart eyes look when he glances back and Kihyun’s heart trembles with emotion. Whenever they’re together, it’s never a purely carnal experience, it’s never just some cheap sex he could get from a random hook up. Changkyun is balls deep inside him just like his mark is deeply imprinted onto Kihyun’s heart.

He can feel how his skirt keeps falling from it’s pooled place around his waist and covering where they are joined, the rapper grunting in frustration every time he has to raise it back up. Kihyun would giggle because he knows his boyfriend has a thing for seeing how well they fit together like this, but his mouth is too busy letting out other more erotic, pleased sounds. “This would make the best porn in the history of porn,” Changkyun says out of the blue and Kihyun has that urge to hit him again, even though his toes are curling under his thigh-high stockings.

Probably his last thread of ration has already been fucked out of him at this point, otherwise he can’t find any sustainable reason as to why his mouth got ahead of himself, the filter connected to his brain ripped out of its seams. “Then why don’t you film it?” Changkyun barely dodges a premature ejaculation, his jaw almost cracking in two halves when it hits the floor. His heartbeat could be heard loud and clearly, skyrocketed from the shock. He can’t believe his boyfriend just suggested so casually to basically create a sex tape.

The rapper is still completely flabbergasted, wide eyes staring at Kihyun as the older whimpers helplessly and bucks his hips in an attempt to get Changkyun to move again. “Come on, babe. I’m so close already. Just grab your phone and make me cum.” Dignity? Self-respect? Pride? None of those are left within Kihyun as he’s taken over by a scorching heat that reduces everything to one sole primal need, to touch and be touched, and burst out all the tension gathered over the day.

“You...shit, Ki, you’re gonna kill me like this,” Changkyun says as he finally comes back to his senses and reaches for his phone, conveniently left on his desk not far from where the vocalist is pressed against the black wood. He’s never taken the other to be into exhibitionism, nor transvestism for that matter, but when he feels the walls wrapped around his member squeeze him in even tighter, there’s no denying Kihyun’s enjoying this. With nervous fingers, he unlocks the screen and goes straight to the camera, capturing first how lewd his boyfriend’s appearance became, cheeks flushed, mouth agape and panting, long purple locks sticking to his face.

Then he shifts the lenses lower down the white crop top glued to the vocalist’s torso and the shiny patch of skin on his lower back before he raises the skirt once more to show off that perfect ass taking him in with greedy hunger. With one hand holding onto the older’s shoulder for support, Changkyun tries to keep the camera as steady as he can while picking back up the chaotic rhythm of his thrusts. His phone captures how his lover reaches to relieve himself faster, jerking off at a pace to match the younger’s powerful hips. “K-kyun, shit, please don’t stop,” Kihyun calls out, his pitch getting higher by the second to the point the rapper fears for the glass in the room.  

“Don’t worry bae, making you cum is my number one priority right now.” The deep husky voice, the cocky words, the angle that’s just right, and perhaps even the feeling that nothing is under his control, that Changkyun owns the leashes for the ride and he himself truly only belongs to one man that could put up with his stupid temper and still pursue to calm him down later. Kihyun cums so hard, white foam running down his fingers onto the floor after the first spurt hits the black cotton covering up his front. There’s only one name on his tongue, coming out loud and clear as he touches the familiar skies his boyfriend never fails to take him up to.

The maknae is not too far behind, reaching the finish line just a few moments after the vocalist and spilling his load inside like he hasn’t in a while. Clearly, the sticky situation is not Kihyun’s favorite if that whimper is any indication of his lover’s opinion, but Changkyun is pretty certain at this point he had no other options. Not with Kihyun in a skirt. “Hot damn,” he mumbles under his breathe, English slipping between his lips as he presses the stop button on his camera once he’s pulled out completely, cock shining with the remains of his orgasm. “How can I be bisexual for the same person?”

The question, although dumb under any other circumstance, makes a still high on his orgasm Kihyun giggle amused while he turns around and wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “Because you love me.” He’s in desperate need of a shower but first, he has something more important to take care of. “And I love you.” Changkyun’s lips have never tasted sweeter and he doubts it has anything to do with his plum lip gloss.

 

***

 

The dorm has been awfully quiet for the weekend and Minhyuk’s sitting literally on the edge of the couch ready to bolt out at the first sign of an erotic situation taking place anywhere near him. Being celibate is hard enough (hehe, hard) without being reminded _some_ are going at it _more than it’s considered normal!_ Deep breaths, Lee Minhyuk. You can do it! Or at least you can let it all out by playing video games. So far so good.  

After skipping workout for a whole week - a genuinely shocking mileage for their gymrat resident, Wonho finally managed to stealthily find a way out of the dorm to join their hungry leader, this time even snitching his cute Joohoney away. And like most free Saturdays, Kihyun’s takes advantage of the opportunity to clean up the entire house, scrubbing at those tiles like the Disney princess he aims to be and nagging the others around.

Except for Changkyun, who keeps humming cheesy love songs whenever their self-proclaimed maid passed by with red cheeks and totally ignoring how one genius Lee Minhyuk’s beating his ass at Overwatch. “ _Noona, you’re so pretty,_ ” Changkyun starts singing again softly, as though he was whispering a lullaby, while Kihyun heads for the kitchen with his (potentially deadly if used as a weapon) mop.  

_Here it goes again._

The loud thud of something being dropped to the floor resonates in their big living area, Hyungwon staring with his frog eyes bulged out of their orbits at Changkyun’s phone, now lying abandoned on the hardwood their main vocal has just finished polishing. Minhyuk frowns confused, head turning from one member to the other so fast one could assume he’s trying to follow a ping-pong game. “ _That_ is your _noona_?!” Hyungwon spits out, utter disgust all over his face and loathing dripping out of his mouth when he mutters the appellative.

Changkyun is fast to snatch his forgotten gadget - ah, right! He gave it to Hyungwon so he could check out some new songs he discovered recently, which might be helpful for a future H.One stage. The guilt suddenly falling onto his features like a dark veil sinks Minhyuk into a deeper fuzzy cloud of confusion. Since when does their maknae have a sister?!

“You two are gross,” Hyungwon sentences, stretching his long legs and getting the hell away from there. Away from the monstrosity he’s been exposed to without his consent and out the door to prepare his comeback for Kihyun’s little scheme. He’s not gonna let that Ratatouille win the game he and Hoseok basically invented. Not on his watch.

 

…

 

“Oh, so he managed to become the stake after all,” the blond draws the conclusion after connecting all the dots. He brushes off his opponent's strange look, the rapper clearly wondering what have his ‘93-line hyungs been consuming lately, and sighs relieved instead that he’s been spared the torture this once. How Kihyun’s successfully made Hyungwon stop being lazy for once and leave the house, although for completely wrong reasons, is something he could live the rest of his life without knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for the late update, i promised you guys weekly and it's been a month :( i was in the hospital for about two weeks and since i've been discharged everything has been a mess, but i will try to be quicker next time. hopefully the length and also the actual action makes up for the lack of updates


	4. City light painted boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok knew it was an absolutely horrible idea to check the text from Hyungwon. It starts innocently like cherry blossoms, yet his plan was not one in the least. Watch out for the kitchen war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookies for whoever guesses where the chapter title comes from

If one were to think of an attribute to describe Hyungwon, that word most certainly wouldn’t be proactive nor anything that involves actually moving his cute ass out of (Hoseok’s) bed. Hyungwon loves to sleep in his free time (Minhyuk reminds him his naps are actually called comas) so seeing him up and about in the only free pre-promotions day left for them to rest is surely shocking. But to each, their own, and Kihyun greatly appreciates a day when there’s no need for him to scream at the lazy bum to get off the couch.

Hoseok is again hitting the gym with Hyunwoo and Jooheon, catching up on the hours missed while busy keeping the score even with the other couple. Minhyuk is also away from the dorm, hanging out with some friends he hasn’t seen in a while and spending the day with Dambi as well. So naturally, Hyungwon must have been bored and followed the other visuals’ initiative to be social - though, of course, Kihyun is certain Hyungwon has _no_ other friends besides the members. How could he fit a social life in his schedule when he barely leaves his (most of the time, really, Hoseok’s) bed?  

The vocalist doesn’t pay much mind to the other members’ absence and focuses instead on this new recipe he wants to try, even if their fridge is already full of delicious food he has sacrificed his precious time for. Perhaps he’s being a bit too theatrical right now but who doesn’t enjoy some dramarama every now and then? Only uncultured swines, that’s who, and neither he nor Changkyun - by alliance, as his boyfriend - will be associated with such a distasteful category of people. That is why later on he’ll make the rapper watch _Hairspray_ and maybe _Annie_ too.

For the time being though, Changkyun is helping him out with chopping the ingredients. This was just his attempt to redeem himself for being so careless and letting Hyungwon find that embarrassing video filmed in Changkyun’s studio. The vocalist is actually over the incident but seeing the younger try so hard to get back in his good graces makes him gloat. “You’re doing it all wrong! You have to mix counter-clockwise, didn’t you learn to tell the time yet?!” That doesn’t excuse the maknae from getting nagged to heavens and back though.

“Yes, mom,” Changkyun mutters under his breath and switches the direction of his stirring, being quite aware that it changes nothing about the final result and Kihyun is just being a little shit. He learned a thing or two while helping his boyfriend in the kitchen so he could tell as much. The lack of enthusiasm is met with a nasty glare, a clear warning he shouldn’t have said anything so he tries again, hiding his annoyance behind feigned innocence. Changkyun could play the gullible maknae when called for.

“Hyung?” The glare is persistent but so is Changkyun. “Noona,” the rapper says with more determination this time, not one to back off when something bothers him. And god damn it, they had the dorm all to themselves, Kihyun could have found something much better to do in their sexmarathon break. The older is positively fuming at this point, face turning red and wrinkles setting in deeper as his eyes burn up viciously. “Noong!” Changkyun suddenly squeaks, pitch high like his vocal cords were being used for violin strings.

“The hell?” Kihyun is left dumbfounded in front of what the other’s brain is capable of sometimes. But this is exactly what he unconsciously signed up for when falling in love with that beautiful, strange mind incarnated in the body of a handsome, but dorky man. Changkyun really is who he is and there’s no other way around to describe him. His boyfriend is a handful, but then again, he’s far worse. And the end is worth it all.

Feeling suddenly mushy and slightly embarrassed by his train of thoughts, Kihyun steps closer to the younger and presses their mouths together in an innocent kiss until Changkyun’s lips turn upwards in a smile and Kihyun knows his dimples are showing even before pulling away. For a moment, they stay like that in silence, a breath away from each other and eyes locked in a tender gaze. Words aren’t needed to know, they never were in fact, although they do bring some reassurance to Kihyun’s anxious mind. But Changkyun is like a calm morning breeze on the beach, bringing shivers onto his skin and making the mill of thoughts stand still. Everything is perfect as it is.

“Get back to chopping those carrots, I’ll take care of this pot,” the ash haired man says in a soft tone, yet still shakes his head disapprovingly and pushes the other towards the cutting board with his usual ‘only I can do something right here’ attitude. Changkyun is still bedazzled from the tender kiss but when he snaps out of its trance he listens to his boyfriend and does as told. Not before smacking that ass though (well, the actual one attached to his hyung and not Kihyun himself) for being such a tease, letting the vocalist know Changkyun will get him later for it.

Kihyun couldn’t wait.

 

***

 

Hoseok knew it was an absolutely _horrible_ idea to check the text from Hyungwon while he, Hyunwoo and Jooheon were heading out to the gym’s bar. He knew very well Hyungwon barely texted, unless he had a precise objective in mind, something always related only to the band, their schedules or dorm life. Hyungwon is very much like a businessman in that aspect and every second spent awake doing useless stuff meant a second he was kept from the love of his life (besides Hoseok himself): sleeping. The tall prince who conquered Hoseok’s heart years ago would not accept such a blasphemy.

But today, Monsta X were free from any activities and even their managers weren’t around to bug them about various points concerning the comeback. So he knew damn well that Hyungwon must have sent him something provocative, something to make his blood boil and rush back to the dorm in the blink of the eye, unable to resist the temptation of a seductive Chae Hyungwon. Despite knowing all this and more, as soon as the notification chirm vibrates out of his pocket, he fetches the device and unlocks it quickly, hand gripping the phone tighter in his grasp as his eyes take in the whole image.

 

‘ _Hyung...I dropped by at your studio but_

_you’re not here. Come and find me_

_in our usual practice room.’_

 

Three simple lines that aren’t meant to, that _shouldn’t,_ that definitely are not supposed to fluster Hoseok so much. But how could they not when each syllable basically has Hyungwon’s sultry voice embroidered into it, the sleepiness on his tongue only turning his whispers far too alluring for Hoseok’s poor heart to handle. He already has that typical little pout before his eyes, can easily imagine Hyungwon sucking on his lower lip once he finished the sentence and giving him big, round deer eyes to trap him into giving whatever his heart desired. And then…

Then there was the photo.

The yellow light fell perfectly over Hyungwon’s thighs, accentuating the muscles of a real dancer hidden behind flat fabrics. The black long sleeved shirt contrasted the creamy skin Hoseok craved to reach out and touch, run his hand gently over it and then squeeze until there were bruises decorating it elegantly - everything looked graceful and dainty on his model boyfriend. His long fingers, whose feel he remembers from last night caresses, seem so inviting he can already envision how majestic they’d look curved around his hard cock. Not to mention the harness.

“Fuck me,” the older mumbles under his breath, finally letting it out of his lungs as he zooms in to skim over the details. That is definitely the harness he bought recently after seeing fans talk about it on social media and now it’s wrapped around his lover’s juicy thigh. He just wants to grab it and take a bite or more, much like Hyunwoo devours his drumsticks when he’s starving. Late lunch can wait, Hoseok decides then and there. He has a boyfriend to feast on, more delicious than any dish this bar has to offer. Kneeling in his studio and clad like one of his wet dreams, Hyungwon was a treat and he was all his.

“Guys, go ahead. I’ll go grab Hyungwonnie,” the gym-bunny tells the other two before sprinting his way out, leaving the father-son duo in the dust. Hyunwoo just shrugs at the weird moment, too hungry to care about the members’ weird behavior right now while the rapper starts whining about his hyungs being sex addicts. Only Minhyuk seemed to actually get how disturbing this was - when he wasn’t too touchy-feely himself. Sometimes he wonders how the blond never got a warrant for sexual harassment, the one ditching them at the gym being one of the loudest in throwing that as a warning when Minhyuk got too frisky.

The usual practice room mentioned by Hyungwon is located on the third floor at Starship Entertainment, and Hoseok picked the right moment to return to the company, just when the elevator was out of order. No problem for him though, he probably flew those three stocks faster than the lift could carry him. The effort gets him panting and he didn’t even bother to shower after the straining workout with the other members - Hyungwon won’t have a problem with it, after all, it’s the younger that sneaks in Hoseok’s sheets before washing up. And like this, they could shower together afterwards.

Clenching and unclenching his fist, the black haired reaches for the doorknob and takes a deep breath before stepping into the dim lit room. It’s a trap, he realizes a second too soon. Nothing could have prepared him enough for this, the rude photo sent earlier being but a mere distraction from the whole splendid canvas he wants so badly to make a grab at. All the blinds are pulled down and only a few floodlights show Hyungwon’s feline frame, specks glowing around his pink hair like a crown of little stars adorning his royal head.

 

_Pink…_

 

_…_

 

_Pink?!_

 

The older chokes on plain air as he takes in his boyfriend’s appearance, the vaporous white shirt half tucked into the leather pants adorned with that damn harness, his collarbones peeking up from underneath while the metal chaining a thick lace choker around that supple neck glints teasingly at him. If Hoseok were a bull right now, then Hyungwon’d certainly be the red flame that sets him wild, because all he can see, all he wants is _Hyungwon_ , and a dire possessiveness pushes him into closing the distance between the two of them.

“Hyung,” the pinket’s low whisper makes him stop in his tracks, muscles tense and unconsciously flexing. Hyungwon rakes his eyes over the delicious body of his lover, fingers itching to touch and mouth to taste, but he has a plan to which he will stick. He has enough self-control whereas his lover does not. Therefore, he already knows how things are going to end up when he simply asks the older to, “Dance with me.”

The modest request confuses Hoseok - dancing has been the last thing on his mind when Hyungwon texted him earlier. Even more so now that they’re in the same room and he’s pretty sure nobody else is on the same floor with them. Damn it, who could actually think about preparing for their second world tour on their sole free day? Of course, only Hyungwon could be this sensible. Or perhaps his boyfriend is just playing around with him, waiting for Hoseok to snap, push him up against a mirror and have his way with him. But no.

Hyungwon is set on dancing together with Hoseok and a moment later _How long_ starts playing in their homely practice room. Naturally, Hoseok knows the choreography by heart. He’s watched Hyungwon’s video on their channel hundreds of times on loop until every move was memorized and he could tell when each and every body roll is about to come just as well as he could telltale when Hyungwon himself is about to come.

So when Hyungwon starts curving his body to the sensual rhythm, Hoseok follows but not without sighing in frustration. Having what he most desired in reach, only for him to pull so far away is a living nightmare for the older dancer. His moves are sloppy and below the usual standard of high quality he offers, but his erection sort of prevents him from performing a choreography he’s never tried on before. His muscles are still sore from the intensive training he’s put them through earlier

The beat changes as soon as the chorus kicks in and Hoseok realizes a second too late that the song is remixed. By the time he comes back to his senses, Hyungwon is already behind him, not so discreetly rutting his crotch against his boyfriend's plump ass, while his hand drags along Hoseok’s arm up to his shoulder and then down to his abdomen before it slides along his fit thigh. He can feel how hard Hyungwon is and he wonders just how long his kitten has been waiting for this. How long he’s been playing this. The flash of pink reflected in the mirror makes him crack this time.

Hoseok has had enough.

He turns around like a storm and violently smashes his mouth against Hyungwon’s own, lips tasting the sweet cherries he’s been meaning to lick at since he opened the door. Hyungwon pushes back with just as much fever, long fingers tangling in black locks and pulling his boyfriend closer, needy moans escaping him unwittingly. A sense of pride grows in his chest as his plan turns out to have an even bigger success than he expected. Now, it’s always been easy to get Hoseok hot under the collar, but Hyungwon enjoys surprising his boyfriend every now and then. It seems like pink and harnesses did the trick.

The heated battle between their tongues is interrupted momentarily only for Hoseok to claw at the offending material separating his palm from Hyungwon’s flushed skin. As soon as the white shirt falls to the ground like petals of a sakura tree in spring, Hoseok presses his lips against his lover’s collarbones, trying his hardest not to mark them - or at least for the hickeys to be somewhat manageable under a layer of foundation. Acting rationally around Hyungwon has always aroused difficulties for him, among other things.

“You’re such a fucking tease,” the brunet groans feelings Hyungwon’s slim hand slide beneath the elastic of his gym shorts and into his underwear. His own hands don’t stay still either, groping at the younger’s bottom eagerly before working the button and zipper of those damn leather pants open. He _has_ to have the other right now and clothes are such an unnecessary bother they must get rid off. With a muffled thud, Hyungwon joins the discarded shirt on the ground, surprise swallowed by hungry kisses.

Some time ago, Hoseok confessed his wish to change his assigned spirit animal and while it is true that his heart beats as fast as a bunny’s and he is just as soft as its fur, he still has a rough exterior more fitting for the image of a tiger. A tiger jumping on Hyungwon at the very moment, ready to devour him inch by inch, to eat him up at once in one bite and leave him a trembling mess full of marks and scratches. And Hyungwon, Hyungwon is all too willing to let the older have his way, a small smirk tugging at his lips as he watches his boyfriend reach into his pocket to pull out his wallet. Those little lube packs come in so handy and fit just right in there.

The model spreads his long legs to accommodate his boyfriend better and maybe only slightly just to tease him some more, which doesn’t go unnoticed. Hoseok is quick to slap his thigh loudly in retaliation, making the pink haired whimper and bite on his already plump lips. Fuck, he even used his favorite lip balm, tinting the soft skin a beautiful rosy color. “What did I say about biting your lips?” Hoseok hisses, a cold wet finger tracing at Hyungwon’s entrance before slipping in unannounced. Another whimper is ripped out of his chest, spine arching slightly as he moves his hips down, asking for more.

“I forgot,” he answers despite both of them knowing he didn’t and rather just tries to push Hoseok more. He’s really asking for it and if Hoseok had enough energy to deal with this he wouldn’t stop pushing back until he got his lover begging to be taken by his thick cock. He wouldn’t stop until he made Hyungwon pour out obscenities out of those full lips that only Hoseok is allowed to bite. But at the moment, the self-proclaimed tiger has none left, no trace of self-control, and Hyungwon is very much aware of it. He very much loves every second.

His long fingers grip the sweat-dampened cloth covering the older’s toned chest and pull it up, exposing worked muscles, tense with frustration. It makes him bite his lower lip again - hard - and lust invades his black orbs when Hoseok grips his wrists tightly with his free hand and pins them above his own head. “Then I have to give you a reminder,” he grunts out, his hips snapping to meet Hyungwon’s, erections meeting separated only by the pretty thin material that makes up Hoseok’s short gym shorts.

The pink haired grunts and throws his head back while trying to take more of whatever his boyfriend is giving him at the moment but his fingers are not enough. With a fiery look burning in his eyes and a teasing smirk playing at his lips, Hyungwon looks defiantly at the older who thinks has the upper hand. He never does with Hyungwon, should have learned that long ago down the beautiful memory lane of their relationship. “So are you gonna fuck me now?” The words come out slurred, half whispered and half hissed, shifting into a bullet that pierces right through Hoseok. He has had _enough_ of this.

It takes all but a whole breath before he penetrates his lover, filling him up to the hilt. A breath and an eyelock, Hoseok forgetting how his lungs are supposed to receive air when Hyungwon stares at him with those needy eyes, colored by blue contacts. “Hyung,” the younger croaks, palms trying to reach out and touch and grab but his wrists are still pinned above his head. Hoseok’s got a tight grip on that, there’s no way he lets Hyungwon move a muscle. He’s already done enough to drive him crazy as it is and now it’s his turn to make a move.

A loud whimper cuts through the third play of _How long_ , left undisturbed, completely ignored in the background as Hoseok starts a ruthless rhythm, pushing in and out repeatedly as he keeps pinning his boyfriend down. If not for the way Hoseok held him, Hyungwon would keep sliding up on the floor from how powerful his lover’s thrusts turned out to be. The black haired’s patience has clearly run dry, poofed away and by the time Hyungwon’s pressed himself against him Hoseok was about to explode. At least he can do it inside him now, Hyungwon thinks slyly, his lasts neurons having a harder time to connect from the intense pleasure only his lover could bring.

“F-fuck, Hoseok-hmm,” his voice cracks into a guttural moan and his ankles lock behind his boyfriend. It’s too rushed, too harsh, they literally jumped from seductive glances to fucking on the smooth floorboards and it all feels so overwhelming, his senses being assaulted by everything that’s Hoseok. His heated skin, his tongue curling in Hyungwon’s mouth, the faint smell of perfume and deodorant, his sweat dripping down his gorgeous face. Hyungwon would kill to have all this for himself for the rest of his life but at the moment he’s unable to do more than cry out the other’s name. He’s always been the loudest in the dorms after all.

This pleased Hoseok greatly, Hyungwon’s moans tickling his ego as much as praises brought to the songs he wrote - oh, he’d love to compose something out of Hyungwon’s moans, a symphony of love and lust tied prettily with a bow as pink as the taller’s hair. Spread out like this beneath him, Hyungwon was truly a sight to behold. Delicate like cherry blossoms blown in the spring wind, yet undeniably erotic as he rolled his hips against Hoseok’s, taking all of him so good. “So beautiful,” the black haired rasps out, voice strained and a vein popping against his neck as he’s pounding into the other man. He can’t help but growl possessively into Hyungwon’s ear, “And all mine.”

Hyungwon is unable to do anything, say anything coherent, only nod repeatedly and moan out as loud as his vocal chords aloud at the moment, sounds muffled by Hoseok’s lips biting his own. And then he feels a hand wrapping around his leaking member, fingers rubbing him quickly and just as merciless as the rhythm Hoseok’s hips are snapping at. He grabs onto whatever he can now that his hands are finally set free and he’s quietly allowed to do what he wants. If it hurts when he digs his nails into his lover’s back, the black haired doesn’t show any signs of discomfort, his eyebrows already knitted in concentration while they’re chasing their climax together - a true team, as it is expected.

“F-fuck!” Hoseok cries in Hyungwon’s neck as he spills, frustration and lust mixing together to fill the younger up in short white spurts of pleasure. The warm, obscene feeling subtracts a whimper from the one beneath and with a few more pumps he throws his head back against the floorboards and cums between their burning bodies. Hoseok lost count of how many times he heard _How long_ playing today but he’s certain he’ll never be able to hear it again without this particular image in mine. Hyungwon, all spent and with a satisfied smirk on his face, telling him to clean up the mess.

 

_Spoiled cat._

 

***

 

Today was actually nice, Kihyun concludes with a content sigh as he rests his head on Changkyun’s shoulder and looks at their intertwined hands. The other’s thumb is rubbing slowly against his knuckles and it just feels so nice at the end of the day. They’ve been done with cooking for hours now and even though some of the members came back to the dorm, they remained unbothered in the living room literally just Netflix and chilling. In quiet moments like this when even Minhyuk refrains from saying anything, Kihyun wonders further than his mind probably should.

He wonders how things would have turned out if they weren’t idols, if he and Changkyun were just some ordinary guys, perhaps both passionate about music but doing nothing about it. The still strong reason within him is always present to point out that without this connection, without training to debut and being under the same company at the time, they might have never met. He might have never experienced this wonderful warm feeling he clearly distinguishes as love for the younger, running deep in his blood just like his vocation to sing in front of the whole world.

It makes him feel all giddy on the inside and he bites back from saying those three words, the sensation that he does too often nagging him in the back of his mind. Instead, he presses his lips against Changkyun’s jaw, frowning when he notices the subtle stubble growing on his boyfriend. He’ll scold him in the morning to get rid of it, for now, they can keep pretending there’s no world outside of these four walls. “I’ll go grab a coke,” he answers to the rapper’s confused frown at the sudden affectionate gesture, making up some excuse to put just a little bit of distance between them, enough for the blush on his cheeks to disappear.

Before he gets to turn the corner to the right, the loud slurping from the kitchen table tells Monsta X’s self-proclaimed chef that the other notorious couple from the band has returned to raid all the noodle dishes he prepared earlier. He already has an acid line on the tip of his tongue ready to prick but it dies right there when his eyes take in the bright shade of _pink_ their official visual is sporting. “What the _fuck_?!” he chokes out, eyes comically bulging out of their orbits and mouth hanging open.

“That’s what I asked myself too at first, but at a closer inspection it turns out to be naengmyeon,” Hyungwon says matter of factly in a very serious tone as though he wasn’t mocking his archenemy. Kihyun curses himself for not poisoning the dish when he had the chance while Hoseok chokes on his noodles in the background - something tells the short vocalist that these aren’t the only kind of noodles he choked on today if the mark on Hyungwon’s exposed collarbone is any indication. How he’d love to pour that bowl on Hyungwon’s ugly head and drench the pink in starch.

The loud commotion attracts their ever-curious maknae too and a minute later Changkyun’s head pokes in the doorway to see what this is all about - though the past month should have been a clear warning to steer away from the ‘93 liners when they are like this. Still, curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back. “Woah!” the rapper exclaims admiringly, steps carrying him closer to his hyung to touch the soft freshly died locks. “Hyung looks even more like a prince now. So handsome!” he says sincerely, still rubbing between his index and thumb a stray pink lock. The compliment makes the tallest beam, always eager to get praised, but it also brings two pairs of glaring eyes on the duo.

“Im Changkyun,” Kihyun hisses out through gritted teeth while Hoseok looks about the flip the table when Hyungwon wraps an arm around Changkyun’s waist and pulls the youngest closer for a hug. “Why the fuck are you calling _him_ handsome?! You’re so fucking dead,” the vocalist threatens and if looks could kill, his boyfriend would have been turned to ashes in minus ten seconds. A prince? So handsome? That fugly _frog_ ?! The way Changkyun’s Adam’s apple bobs up and down when he gulps frightened is little to no compensation to the fact that his _boyfriend_ finds his rival _so handsome_ .   


“If you had drunk your milk when growing up, maybe you could have my handsome looks too, Kihyunnie,” Hyungwon teases, a playful smirk on his rosy plump lips. Kihyun feels about to explode, his red angry face making Changkyun wonder how come their smoke detector didn’t start ringing with all the steam coming out of the other man’s ears. When did their dorm life turn into a Sunday morning cartoon? Of course, Hyungwon just has to add, “Just kidding, milk could give you only a tenth of my beauty.”

That’s it. This is _war_.

Pink has been Kihyun’s color first. That Chae will see who’s the true bubblegum prince in this house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 months later I am finally back! I apologize for the delay in updating this story, but it's been some wild 4 months. After finally seeing MX, my health condition deteriorated so much I ended up at ICU. And with a double lung transplant from which I am now recovering (2 months post-op, woo!). Thank you all so much for supporting me during this time! <3


	5. Keep our business on the low-low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spell breaks only when he’s pushed into a stall, Kihyun’s lips a fiery tornado devouring his mouth and moans breaking into the already pretty lewd sound of their kissing. Wait, he’s not moaning. Neither is Kihyun. What the hell--
> 
> “Ah, fuck babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i'm back with my usual angst agenda

“That’s...it looks…wow,” Changkyun mumbles, head tilted slightly to the side as he admires the view in front of him. The view being none other than his boyfriend who recently tried to go back to his infamous bubblegum pink - just to spite the new pink haired prince in the house - yet completely miscalculated the amount of bleach and dye he needed to use to return to that particular shade. The results turned out to be more than satisfying, especially now when the older straddles the rapper and Changkyun’s fingers run through his coray color.

Styled like this, just the tiniest bit curly while Kihyun’s also wearing their stage outfit, body chain glinting from beneath his jacket, all Changkyun wishes for at the moment is thirty extra minutes to get rid of the boner his boyfriend’s been sitting on for some time now. Kihyun seems to be on the same track but it’s not even surprising at this point after all the times he’s asked the younger, quite desperately, to fuck him. “Get a fucking room already before somebody from the outside sees you,” Minhyuk groans, pushing the main vocal even more into the rapper as he makes space to seize the whole mirror for himself and fix his subtle eyeliner.

“We have about twenty minutes,” Kihyun smirks, nibbling on Changkyun’s ear and whispering the words quite seductively before standing up and leaving the dressing room, hips swaying on his way out. Changkyun’s eyes are fixated on them, glued to that small ass he’d very much like to grab at while his feet follow his boyfriend as though in a trance. The spell breaks only when he’s pushed into a stall, Kihyun’s lips a fiery tornado devouring his mouth and moans breaking into the already pretty lewd sound of their kissing. Wait, he’s not moaning. Neither is Kihyun. What the hell--

“Ah, fuck babe,” a _very_ familiar voice hisses from the other stall making both men freeze. “Fuck, your mouth’s so good, Wonnie,” Hoseok moans obscenely, the praise making the trespassing couple next door blush embarrassed although they had stumbled over this sort of situation countless of times in their dormitory over the years. But never before in public, not in the public restroom of a broadcasting station. What were they even thinking fooling around in this place where anyone could expose them? But when Kihyun hears some slurping sound he realizes with horror, he had the same idea just moments before. That’s why they are in the exact same place.

“You give the best head, _fuck_ ,” Hoseok hisses once more, fingers tangled in pale pink locks and hips thrusting slowly in that welcoming mouth. Kihyun feels disgusted and repelled. Moreover, he feels infuriated at the assumption Hoseok just made - Hyungwon has big plump lips, that’s true, but none could open up their throat more to accommodate a cock than the main vocal of a generation. Him. So without hesitance, he gets on his knees, glare shushing his boyfriend off from complaining or trying to perhaps bring some sense to his cloudy, jealous mind. He hopes his suit pants won’t be too crumpled after this, the fans would surely question that - but not as much as both him and Changkyun sporting boners on stage.

He’s nicely pleased when pulling down the zipper, being met with quite a prominent bump. If he had more time, he’d take it in his mouth like that, covered by underwear still, and tease the younger with his tongue but they lack time quite drastically. Besides, Hyungwon sounds like he’s choking on Hoseok who keeps on vocally applauding his own boyfriend’s efforts. Changkyun better say thank you in advance for doing this, but the maknae seems frozen in place, eyes wide with something akin to horror to be blown in a bathroom stall, right next to his two hyungs.

Still, he doesn’t even try to stop Kihyun from pulling out his dick, semi-hard and eager to get away from the cold ventilated air to somewhere more humid and warm. Kihyun is very aware of this and, without much foreplay, licks from the underside up to the very tip then wraps his lips around it and sucks the leaking precum quite loudly. Changkyun gasps. The main vocalist grabs his boyfriend’s hardon with resolve to settle down a score and make Changkyun cum before Hoseok even gets close - because _he_ gives the best head and _he_ looks best with pink hair in this band.

“Say my name,” he hisses out before diving in and taking all of Changkyun in one go, like he knows the younger likes. The rapper has no time to process what was happening, no time to verbalize his plausible protests. All he manages to do is let out a croaked cry while Kihyun buries his nose in his crotch. He is far from being an exhibitionist - or a voyeur - yet being in this situation gets him so embarrassed he just wants to get it over with and never talk about it again. Given how Kihyun’s hallowing his cheeks then filling them up like a chipmunk when his cock slides and hits the inside of his cheeks, they could finish this quickly.

Or not, because he almost goes all soft in his boyfriend’s mouth when he hears Hyungwon pull away with a wet sound, all sorts of liquids on his swollen lips when he looks up at Hoseok. “The best, hyung?” his voice sounds hoarse and for a second, Hoseok worries how will he perform if his vocals are not in best shape, but all professionalism could be flushed down in the toilet nearby. Hyungwon looked like a sin taken out from his most erotic dreams looking up at him, shiny eyes colored by lenses and clouded with lust like some sort of sex-driven vixen. “Fuck, of course, you are baby,” he hisses out, fingers running through pink locks, careful not to completely mess them up as they tangle at his lover’s nape and pull him back to sucking.

Changkyun almost gets his own dick bit off and sharp, carefully cut nails dug into his bare thighs. The loud shriek that results from Kihyun’s mean actions probably resonates way past the small cubicle they’re crammed into and it definitely makes Hyungwon snicker with cattiness. “What was that for?” the youngest mumbles, narrowing his eyes at the glare he receives from the one kneeling before him. A second, slightly quieter cry comes out from Changkyun when Kihyun slaps his waist. God damn it, why is he only aiming for sensitive spots?

“Shut up and moan for me,” the meanie hisses out before swallowing his boyfriend’s cock again, going town and curling his tongue around it as his head starts bobbing enthusiastically. This time, the rapper listens to his hyung and moans just like the other wanted, a long string of curse words and incoherent sounds weaved in between grunts to keep Kihyun satisfied. But no matter how much Changkyun let out, Hoseok was far more vocal from behind the wall he himself was pressed against so Kihyun keeps insisting with little pinches and scratches. “Didn’t know Yoo Kihyun was a slut for praise,” comes a mocking voice, rasped from all the effort his mouth’s been making.

 

Is…

 

Is Chae Hyungwon _kinkshaming_ him?!

 

This fucked up competition is really starting to get to Kihyun, even scaring him as to how far it could stretch out. They’ve been promoting for weeks, performing their new song and even getting their second ever win amongst the plentitude of shows they’ve attended. Yet the rivalry hasn’t died down at all, on contrary, it only further developed into something dangerous. They aren’t only fooling around anymore, their careers were put at risk if someone were to barge in. A sex scandal - a gay one on top of it - would forever ruin all of their lives, their families’ and the company’s statute. Perhaps it’s better to stop now, this will settle the score once and for all and then -

Changkyun spills himself in his mouth unexpectedly, a long guttural sound vibrating from his chest as spurts of cum drip down Kihyun’s chin despite swallowing as much as he could, trying not to choke on it all. A moment later, an even louder moan comes from the other cubicle as Hyungwon’s name gets drawn out from Hoseok’s lips. Then a disconcerting, almost painful silence. Panting and catching their breath, the idols are slowly taking in what just happened, now that all hormones have been acted upon and they’re thinking with the head sitting on their shoulders. Even if Kihyun made his boyfriend cum first, the other pair d seemed to enjoy the experience more. Is this then a tie?

Secretly, they’re all tired of it. Honestly, Kihyun just wants to enjoy loving his boyfriend in peace without having to prove anything to anybody. But both him and Hyungwon are too prideful to make amends or give up, and both would rather push themselves and their loves to their limits before admitting they can’t keep up and be done with the competition. Yet all this comes with a cost. Even love has a price at a point and the realization stings Kihyun the most when he notices just how done the maknae looked. He might have gone too far now. Somebody suddenly clears his throat making all four parties’ blood run cold at being caught red-handed. Or rather, red mouth considering the recent turn of events.

“Ah, you should hurry up a bit there. I put paper towels on the sink. And zip up properly,” Shownu says in his leader voice that leaves no room for arguments. A moment later a soft click signals that he’s gone as smoothly as he sneaked in. If he didn’t want to flunk himself out the window before, Changkyun seriously wants to now.

 

***

 

“This can absolutely not go on any longer, hyungs!” Jooheon whines, big pout in place as he lets Minhyuk snuggle close on his side. They’ve finally finished with their schedules for the day and their manager left them at the dormitory with clear instructions to rest - no one is sure if he knows about the bathroom incident, and it’s certainly better not to ever bring it up in front of anyone again. However, nobody listened to his prodding as usual. Shownu sighs and drowns his misery in some hot crispy bread he managed to order a few minutes ago, diet be forgotten. Not like one of the members would dare to turn on him and tattle about it, they all know better than to unleash his wrath. Even if that’s saved for their next comeback.

“I thought this would stop after a week or two,” he munches on his buns with hunger. Watching him gets Minhyuk hungry as well, he is that type of person whose mukbang would make anyone grab their phone and call the closest restaurant for a delivery. A moment later he heads for the kitchen in search of something edible for him and Jooheon as well in spite of the late hour. “But this is ridiculous,” the oldest mumbles, head pointing towards their two locked bedroom doors. They’ve been home for less than an hour and the two couples are back at it again. “Hoseok skips the gym now, all he does lately is eat protein and then fuck Hyungwon. We have to separate them, even Hyungwon’s funny walk doesn’t look funny anymore.”

Jooheon makes an irked noise in the back of his throat and closes his eyes to delete the images that flooded his head. How could Hyunwoo-hyung talk so easily about this and make it look like nothing? Minhyuk returns with some cold noodles and reheated chicken from last time Kihyun’s actually cooked for them - which might be risky for their stomachs considering their main vocal spends most of his time on all fours lately. Yet Jooheon accepts the food as it is and welcomes Minhyuk’s warmth next to him once again. “Man, Changkyun fell asleep during the first rap verse we rehearsed yesterday for the world tour. I feel insulted seriously,” he pouts once more, mouth full of chicken tenders this time. “And today I showed him some new lyrics I came up with for the next album and I found him snoring five minutes later when I returned to ask him about it.”

The older men agree this cannot go on any longer. But what could they really do? Buy metal underwear off the internet and force Hoseok and Changkyun to wear it? Minhyuk’s already looked into that option but only ended up with a very dubious browsing history he wouldn’t like to explain (and a few sex toys he may or may not have ordered for himself, he deserves some fun too). Shownu suggested changing rooms but as much as he’d like to get rid off Kihyun’s naggy ass in the morning, he knows Hyungwon is far worse to deal with especially if he doesn’t get to cuddle Hoseok lots the night before. That boy is like a grumpy cat, Minhyuk swears, all he does is sleep, cuddle his favorite human, hiss at others and occasionally eat.

A collective sigh fills the room. Shownu considers ordering more bread - some comfort food would be very useful right now after such a long day - while looking at his stomach and thinking how much gym he could fit in his schedule this week. Minhyuk is content just to watch Jooheon’s face scrunched up deep in thought, looking for a solution regarding their dilemma. And then Hyungwon slams a door open and rushes to the kitchen like the roof is on fire, though the fire is more likely to reside in his loins. What truly confuses the three innocent witnesses of this orgy are his muttered words. “I can’t believe it’s broken. There is no _fucking_ way it’s broken.”

And like he came, he joins Hoseok again in their room - shared with poor Hyunwoo mind you - a bag of frozen peas clutched tightly in his fist. Of course, Minhyuk immediately figures it all out and decides to clarify the mist from the other two’s minds. “It’s Hoseok’s dick I tell you. All that sex…” he shakes his head, face darkened as though talking about a real tragic event. “He finally snapped it. Poor Hoseokkie,” another sad head shake and then a moment of silence, blank eyes directed at his soppy food in what could be called a mourning manner. Jooheon speaks up first, even more confused than before and a truly horrified look crossing his handsome features.

“How can a dick be _broken_?!” The question comes out in a hushed tone as though their second maknae was afraid to talk about such dirty things out loud. The good innocent bean that their main rapper is might actually be ashamed to talk about it out loud and the cuteness makes Minhyuk’s squeal before he reaches over to Shownu and steals his framed glasses, leaving their leader half blind. But he needed them more at the moment to fully get into professor mode and offer them both a lesson on male genitalia. “Well, it’s definitely not an easy feat but it’s totally doable.”

He clears his throat then proceeds to explain it like a lecturer in front of his (disturbed) curious students, ready to enlighten them with his vast knowledge on penises. “Listen, my son, - and hyung,” he adds with a sweet smile in Hyunwoo’s direction. The oldest just blinks, trying his best to distinguish something more than blurry colors. “See now, a dick can be soft and limp like a noodle, just hanging there and chilling, especially if it’s not stimulated in any way and you’re not thinking of anything naughty. Are you thinking naughty things, honey?” The narrowed look he receives in return for the unwelcome question doesn’t quite fit the pout still residing on the rapper’s round lips but Minhyuk tries not to get too carried away. He had something important to explain!  He could finally put his yaoi knowledge to good use.

“Right. But if you stimulate it, it hardens which leads to various uses in various forms and positions! A dick can have so many uses,” a condescending pause to consider all those wonderful usage an erect penis might have. Jooheon is getting more and more irked while Hyunwoo’s eyebrow just raises up higher on that glorious forehead. “Now imagine,” Minhyuk’s tone suddenly turns serious and all grievous, anticipating the tragic enlightenment he’s about to offer to his band members.

“If you use a toy constantly without any breaks, the batteries don’t get to be recharged properly. By batteries I mean of course the testicles that produce cum, your balls. It works for a while and then it gets stuck, your dick I mean and then, a bit later, it collapses. Can’t be reanimated and needs surgery to make it function again. Very sad thing,” he says mournfully shaking his head.

The room turns dead silent like a grave - an imaginary one for Hoseok’s prized masculinity - interrupted by the loud chewing of the still unbothered blond munching on his chicken. Hyunwoo frowns and takes back his glasses before settling back in his armchair, like the tired father of six he found himself to be. “That makes no sense, I knew it could get broken if it slips out during sex and then you thrust forcefully and hit the perineum, not if it’s abused and overworked.” Let it to their leader to speak words of wisdom which leave the others speechless and with their jaws on the floor.

 

***

 

For the first time in forever, Kihyun’s avoiding Changkyun in the same manner he’s been chasing him the past months: stubbornly. It’s not that he is _actually_ avoiding his boyfriend per se but he felt so awkward since being caught in that bathroom that he could only be around the only other two people not present at the catastrophic embarrassment, Minhyuk and Jooheon. The duo, naturally, gave him weird looks. After all, Kihyun has always sought to orbit around the rapper when they were alone, yet now he’s keeping his distance much like the time he’s had his second gay awakening with all those wet dreams about the maknae before becoming a couple.

His rival has no issues whatsoever, clinging to Hoseok then mooching off his own boyfriend and stealing him away to rehearse their special stage for the world tour - Kihyun got him back for that already, demanding a spot in Hoseok and Minhyuk’s unit just to irk Hyungwon off. But after their performance, he’s barely been able to hit any notes right during practice, so much so that the manager has sent him to the dorm earlier than the rest, strongly suggesting he gets back in shape for their last set of performances on music shows as _Jealousy_ promotions are coming to an end.

So here he’s been lying, in his own bed miserably, reconsidering all the choices he’s made recently. Maybe he should have cooked more food for his band members, all this takeout must be unhealthy on such a long term. Surely he needs to find some more time to clean this place properly, the dust is starting to give him allergies. And perhaps he should have tried an indie solo career, that would have saved him from becoming such a sexual deviant. His mother would be so disappointed if she knew what her son is doing living his celebrity life.

The vocalist is snapped out of his thoughts when the door opens and Changkyun barges in, immediately stripping off his hoodie while fetching a clean towel. Kihyun already knows by the way the brunet is carrying himself that he’s heading for a long hot shower, though it’s confusing when the maknae grabs a pair of fresh underwear as well, apparently ditching his nude post-shower look. The younger looks tired and Kihyun is struck by a new wave of guilt - he is responsible for bringing this sort of exhaustion upon his loved one. Fuck, he really loves Changkyun even if he never manages to show it properly or word it in a meaningful way. How much damage has he already done to their relationship solely due to his incredibly competitive ass?

“Kyun…” he whispers, fingers wrapping around the other’s wrist and pulling him down as the rapper turned away to leave. Changkyun looks at him blankly but doesn’t push him away - yet. Kihyun takes it as a good sign to pull the younger down in his bunk bed with the main intention to hold him in his arms and nothing more. The maknae is not quite pleased with that, he’s never been into cuddling as much as his boyfriend is but he at least always put up with it. “I’m not in the mood, Ki,” he sighs and runs a hand through his unkempt hair. Kihyun’s fingers itch to try and fix the mess those locks have became but Changkyun also dislikes being dotted on when he’s in such a mood.

“Me neither,” the pink haired mumbles yet presses a soft kiss on the sharp jawline so close to his own mouth. Changkyun’s lips curl up short of mockingly before he sits down and readjusts their positions, pulling his hyung into his lap and wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. Kihyun doesn’t stay still for long as much as he likes resting his head on Changkyun’s shoulder and being held tightly at his boyfriend’s chest in moments of vulnerability. “Yeah?” Changkyun challenges while Kihyun grips his shoulders and stands up, straddling one of the maknae’s thighs. “That’s interesting since you look so willing to give me a lap dance right now and then beg to be fucked.”

The words take him a back and there’s a long moment before Kihyun finds it within himself to answer. When Changkyun feels mistreated, the sweet loving heart Kihyun fell for slowly fills up with sarcasm and cockiness and there’s no solution to make him return to the gentle boy Kihyun loves. All he can do is to wait for it to eventually pass. The hand resting on the low of his back feels incredibly heavy even if he’s aware Changkyun’s barely touching him at all at this point. Does he make the younger feel disgusted?

“You really want me to shake my ass in front of your face like some bitch in heat?” It comes out harsher than he intended for sure, colder and even annoyed, his mechanism of turning guilt and self-deprecating feelings against others kicking in once more. The comparison also targets Hyungwon, whose methods of luring Hoseok for a good fuck have been thoroughly displayed in the dorm in front of their eyes - even more so since this competition started. Still, the short couple are both too tired to have sex, that much is obvious when neither function efficiently in their hectic idol life anymore. But Yoo Kihyun never backs off a challenge. If Im wanted a lap dance, he’ll get one. If he wanted him to beg to be fucked, however, he’ll have to work harder though.

“You behaved like one the past days,” Changkyun replies boldly, unresponsive to how Kihyun flinches visibly at the allegations. His free hand comes to rest up on one of his boyfriend’s thighs, fingers wrapping themselves smoothly around bare flesh and giving a light squeeze. The low moan he receives is so predictable. He already knows all of his hyung’s weak spots and could find them with a blindfold on - notion tested quite recently and returned with just as much excitement.

“You know why,” Kihyun mutters, embarrassed face hidden in the brunet’s neck and sneaking a sniff of his boyfriend’s scent, the smell of perspiration mixed with deodorant and the underlying forest flavor that is Im Changkyun. It’s soothing and exciting. It makes Kihyun think of home.

Obviously, Changkyun is not an idiot. He has been very much aware of how Kihyun tried to win the dumb bet all this time and wasn’t actually stuck by some hormonal daze that could be sated only by his dick. The slap that echoes in the closed bedroom is completely unexpected and Kihyun would reach behind to touch his sore cheek were he not afraid he’d fall down, even more butthurt then, if he let go of his grip on Changkyun. “I don’t see you working for it right now, babe,” the rapper smirks full of arrogance and Kihyun is taken by the urge to smack that expression off. He holds back from further violence though, that would solve nothing. And he sort of deserves all this in the end. Not to say he won’t get back at Im for being an asshole about it.

“Geez, you really want me to step that low?” Kihyun asks chewing on his lower lip and hoping his lover doesn’t indeed expect a private show the one and only time he’s genuinely dragged Changkyun to bed with innocent intentions. The fixed blank stare on Changkyun’s face leaves no room for argument, especially when he pulls out his phone from the pocket of his sweatpants and starts scrolling in search of some song. “For fuck’s sake…” Kihyun curses and grabs the device out of his boyfriend’s fingers. At least he should be entitled to pick the soundtrack to his eradication.

“Yes babe, exactly. For _fuck’s_ sake!” That smirk looks carved for good on the rapper and Kihyun wants to replace it as quick as possible. Demanding pure love right now feels hypocritical of him after all he’s pulled recently - mostly Kyun’s pants down - but he can settle for lust instead and hope to get the other one later.

So he plays one of the Weeknd’s songs he knows his boyfriend likes and presses their chests together for a brief moment before straightening up and looking the younger right in the eye. The shaking intro reminds of their next title track but he doesn’t vibrate his whole frame, didn’t quite get that move down yet. Instead, he does something much more familiar to his muscle memory. Kihyun rolls his hips, grinding their crotches together before body rolling like a pro to the beat of the music.

Changkyun grunts and the hand on Kihyun’s thigh tightens its grip while the other one slides lower to grab at his ass. It’s Kihyun’s turn to smirk, proud he could still get such a reaction from his lover. In the end, he won’t have to beg at all since Changkyun will completely lose his control and jump on him like some hungry wolf. _His_ hungry wolf. He’s only ever given his boyfriend a lap dance one night they all had too much to drink and he felt particularly horny, but it was rather awkward and messy, Changkyun being faced with a lump grinding his leg like a horndog and not knowing what to do but laugh, his head much clearer and sober than his hyung’s.

The wheel has turned now and all awkwardness is replaced with seductive moves Kihyun hardly ever shows without the expected cringe. They’re all for Changkyun’s eyes to see, after all, the boy is enjoying very much, almost to a masochistic level how Kihyun teases him by raising up his tee slowly, exposing his abdomen inch by inch only to be covered back by the ridiculously large white shirt he’s worn to bed. The way the pink haired kept rolling his hips stirs him, the light stimulation on his clothed cock making it harden slowly. But most of all, he shamelessly drinks in the sight of his boyfriend looking so damn beautiful even after such a tiring day, the erotic expressions crossing the older’s face making it difficult for the rapper to remain impassible.

Their hands don’t sit idly, instead roaming freely however they wanted. So do Kihyun’s lips, pressing softly on Changkyun’s neck or collar bones or jaw whenever he leaned closer but as soon as the maknae tries to do the same he inches away. As long as he’s on top, he’s in control and things go as he pleases, the younger must learn that his hyung makes the rules at all times. Of course, that changes as soon as Kihyun’s shirt touches the carpet and Changkyun takes the opportunity to roll them over and pin Kihyun’s hands above. “Are you done teasing?”

The victorious grin tugging at the pink haired’s lips is answer enough before Changkyun crashes their mouths together, doing quick work to get rid of the rest of their clothing. He doesn’t have to search for the lube, Kihyun already handing it to him, or at least the last drops left in the bottle. This marathon left them out of resources but Changkyun makes do with what he has in hand, fingers prepping his lover superficially before he smears what’s left on his cock. The bed shakes with the power of Changkyun’s thrust and the walls are definitely not thick enough for Kihyun’s cries to be muffled. His nails dig more marks into the younger’s shoulder blades while he’s basically bent in half beneath the rapper and he can already taste bitter release.

It’s rushed, uncoordinated and it ends very quickly, the stress and exhaustion catching up on both as they push their bodies the last hundred of meters in an endurance run. They finally reached the finish line and they cross it together like the team they’re supposed to be, yet Kihyun has never felt more desolated than the moment Changkyun pulls out of him once spent. He lies hopelessly, heaving and trying to catch his breath, mellow eyes watching the younger’s figure leaving on shaky legs. It’s alright, they could cuddle after Kyun took his shower - the reason he entered the bedroom earlier, in fact, he needs one too so perhaps they could spare some time by taking one together.

The bathroom, however, is eerily empty, the other couple still locked in their own room and the remaining three members giving him weird looks. “So what did you do to him to make him leave the dorm at this hour? If Hyunwoo wouldn’t have thrown him some clothes he’d be out there naked and we have enough problems with his nudism tendencies as it is,” Minhyuk rattles, unaware of how his November friend pales.


	6. hyungwonho & changki forever! peace!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His ego doesn’t need to be boosted and being superior to others or proving himself to be so is absolutely useless. That won’t bring him any happiness. This though, Changkyun’s lips pressing so tenderly against his own. This, Kihyun realizes, is what’s worth fighting for, not pettiness against his band members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg the last chapter! thank you so much for those who have stuck to the end, this fic meant a lot to me and i'm so sad to say goodbye of a whole series of changki fics that took place in this au. thank you for your support, all the good vibes to you all! uwu

Jooheon tucks his keys away slowly, distressed and very much confused as to being shushed in the square room he calls his own studio. The door is now closed _and_ locked behind him while two figures loam threateningly over him even though he’s a bit taller than both. “Have you been followed?” Changkyun hisses and for the millionth time in the past month, Jooheon wonders if his best friend had so much sex he completely lost the head attached to his shoulders. Perhaps Kihyun swallowed that one too. Wait, backtrack -  no, that’s very disturbing, delete this disgusting thought right now. Ugh, Jooheon hated his members that very moment.

“I don’t think so?” he answers with a raised eyebrow and an irritated voice, which gets Wonho to narrow his eyes and cross his bulky arms. The sight is quite alarming and scary if the rapper was to be honest, it makes him gulp and step back like prey cornered by two (lunatic) hunters. “How did you get in here? Wait, nevermind I don’t wanna know,” Jooheon quickly shakes his head. He wants to keep his head clear of any knowledge on just how insane his band members have become. Probably Changkyun stole his spare key, that’s the only logical option he’ll accept besides chronic neurosis. “What are _you_ doing here?” he frowns, not really pleased with the fact he can’t work in peace on his upcoming mixtape. Especially now that Starship even approved a music video for it.

The guilty intruders exchange an uncomfortable look, the air around them switching from murderous to awkward and strange. But when haven’t things been strange in the Monsta X dorm as of late? Jooheon narrows his eyes like a scolding parent, still expecting an answer for this uncalled for break in. When Hoseok shifts his weight from one leg to another and adjusts his sweatpants, the only sort of pants he’s been wearing since promotions have been over, he gets it. Minhyuk’s explanation of the horrible possibility to break one’s dick is, unfortunately, very difficult to forget or erase from his mind. Why can’t he just remain unaware of this weird shit, why do his hyungs insist to expose him to this queerness?

“Don’t tell me you’re hiding from Hyungwon and Kihyun hyungs?” The guilty look, like two children caught stealing from the cookie jar right before dinner, is answer enough. Jooheon sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. These two are hopeless but they could indeed use a break. Blame it on his good heart, but hiding two men in times of sorrow like these seems the right solution. Minhyuk’s voice pops in his head - which happens a lot lately for some reason - and peeps in about how he’s defending and saving prisoners of war. Except Hyungwon and Kihyun aren’t exactly Stalin or Hitler, even at their lowest and worsts. Minhyuk’s voice again, like a little angel (or devil) sitting on his shoulder gives him then a brilliant idea. Why not profit a little bit of the advantage he has?

“Alright, you can stay. On one condition,” the intruders nod before even knowing what they're signing up to and Jooheon smirks. Perfect, they can’t back down from it no matter what now or he’ll be more upset than when they ignore his facetime calls. His demands are simple. “I get one kitty from each of you.” Changkyun gives him a blank look and Wonho opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes up, the pisces looking for once like a fish on dry land. “And no slacking here. I have work to do and you two will help. Then we can use my studio like a bunker or whatever you wanted.” It only makes sense to use this little time the three got together all alone to work together and improve their songs. They are all producers here in the end and only good things can come out of this episode.

After many stormy days, the sun is finally peeking from beneath the clouds.

 

***

 

Cleaning the dormitory, all of their bedrooms, their bathroom, the living room, and the kitchen - twice - doesn’t make Kihyun feel any better. Once promotions ended they rightfully earned another few, namely one and a half, free days before the tour would kick off. Not literally, there’s still a few weeks until their first concert in Seoul but soon practice will be dedicated solely to the tour and all its preparations. They do have a suit measuring for Swarovski later tomorrow but for now, they’re left at will. Their manager gave them with a stern narrowed eyed look and the order to behave then turned around and hoped for the best. As though he hasn’t learned in the past three years that the word is completely unknown to them, especially to a particular Lee Minhyuk.

The band split up momentarily, each to their own thing and Kihyun reasoned it’s the perfect time to spend the whole day doing nothing but cleaning until his hands looked abused from all the scrubbing. In hindsight, their stylists will scold him and complain but as long as his knuckles aren’t bleeding he thinks he’s still doing fine. Everyone is gone and the apartment feels so heavily empty, despite the static of the tv playing some reruns of a romcom. Kihyun sighs and puts away the vacuum cleaner deciding to take out the trash and call it a day. The thought of throwing himself in the bin after all the expired food and dirt he pulled from their cupboards is very tempting, but then who would be Monsta X’s main vocal? Even if truth be told, this is where he belongs.

Maybe he could just stay on the ground here, between dumpsters, hoping Changkyun will take him out of his misery when he ultimately comes back home. He...He must come back home at some point, right? No, Changkyun can’t just run away, he’ll have to face Kihyun eventually and they’ll have to talk and see where they stand and how they go from here. But considering how things have been running downhill lately, he might as well start befriending the stray dogs around and make a nest to sleep with them. He could busker to get a few coins to buy bread and then… Well, then he’ll just live a devastating and heartbreaking life without the one he loves and without doing what he loves the most so he pushes all those thoughts away.

Truthfully, Kihyun doesn’t fear a breakup per se, but he fears an indirect and unavoidable one. After his pushy behavior, it would be expected for Changkyun to demand some space or freedom or distance. A break. And they’ve all watched Friends and know how breaks turn out in the end. A break is what Kihyun asked from his high school girlfriend  (very confusing times, seriously) too when he got accepted to become a trainee. So why wouldn’t karma just come and bite him in the ass now when he truly loves somebody for hurting that girl back then. Perhaps he was being overdramatic but suddenly not remembering her name makes him feel paranoid to the core that he’s really asking for it this time.

Dragging his feet back upstairs, he is met with some soft sniffles that could come from only one person, their resident cat who loves naps, coffee and Hoseok. “Are you crying?” Kihyun asks, his voice mellow and lacking the harshness and snappiness it would have carried a few days ago when Hyungwon was the reincarnation of the worst devils from the seven circles of hell - but still bellow him, of course, the height shall be ignored. Hyungwon rubs his red eyes absentmindedly and denies it in such a way not even he believes himself. Kihyun doesn’t push him further though. Hoseok has been missing for just as long as Changkyun has, both fleeing as soon as they got the chance. He briefly wonders if they’re together right now. “What are you watching?” he deems showing some interest in the movie still running on screen is a better tactic. Besides, he’s got nothing better to do, the tiles reflect his image already.

“I forgot the name,” Hyungwon simply answers and pulls his fluffy blanket over his bony shoulders. Kihyun glances at the thermostat on the wall and shakes his head, there are a whole 25 degrees in their house yet this noodle is still cold. No wonder, Hoseok loves cold noodles. Perhaps not as much as he loves Hyungwon and that should be reassuring for the visual. Kihyun wants to scold him for having the nerve to be gloomy over something petty like this when everyone knows that, were it possible, Hoseok would propose in a heartbeat and run away on a rainbow unicorn with his lover. Unlike Changkyun who will just shrug uninterested in almost any romance at all. Not that Kihyun has the right to demand any more from his boyfriend.

“Then what is it about?” the vocalist persists and takes a seat on the couch, pushing Hyungwon slightly to make more space for himself. He needs a distraction so badly. Running to the magazine store a few blocks away and getting some cigarettes to destress crosses his mind but he hasn’t touched any in years and promised himself not to for as long as he’s an idol. He could try to keep at least that promise. By the looks of it, the movie just started and he briefly recognizes the actors - he swears that’s the guy who played the Joker, but he can’t recall the foreigner’s name. This totally looks like a 90s classic and he's down for some romance like that. He’s always been a sucker for it and if one-day Changkyun came to proclaim his love to him using a boombox, well - wait, this is _that_ movie where that happens!

“Well, this guy made some deal with the other guy to take out this chick so he could date her sister,” Hyungwon explains sleepily, clearly not aware of how confusing his words are without the images playing in front of them showing the said characters. Kihyun starts remembering a bit of the movie, he’s clearly seen it when he was in high school too but some stuff is still blurry. “And then the girl finds out her prince charming dated her only because of the deal and, obviously, they break up.” So they aren’t still at the beginning or anywhere near it for that matter. Doesn't mean he can't hang around for a while and see the end of it. Glancing to his right, Kihyun eyes the big bucket half full of walnut ice cream sitting snugly in Hyungwon’s lap. He swore he threw that away earlier but Hyungwon probably fished it out of the trash.

Absolutely disgusting - but it doesn’t stop him from stealing it and indulging in the sweet treat.

“Does it have a happy ending?” the shorter pink haired asks when he stops stuffing his mouth, fearing a brain freeze. “I have no fuckin' clue, they’re idiots though,” Hyungwon replies in the same indifferent tone he’s used so far. His eyes are still red and he can’t fool anyone, especially Kihyun. “We are even worse,” Hyungwon sighs not waiting for Kihyun to agree with him on this one. He’s longing for the happy ending almost as much as he longs for Hoseok to come home and embrace him. Whether Hyungwon could read his thoughts or not, Kihyun has no idea. But the moment he Hoseok crossed his mind, the lanky man suddenly remembers the numb source of coldness disappeared from his proximity and steals it back, ignoring Kihyun’s protests. “Shut up and gimme the ice cream!”

 

***

 

Three heads are better than one and Jooheon smiles so brightly when all the tracks he’s been meaning to edit today are completed and brought to their final version. Wonho would kiss those cute dimples or give him a tight hug, but his mood is just as sore as before despite feeling the same wave of contentedness. Changkyun doesn’t appear much better, though one can never tell with him. He’s busy checking online announcements for cat adoptions in Seoul while Jooheon orders them celebratory takeout. Getting two pets right before tour might not be the smartest idea his friend has had so far, but a deal’s a deal.

Wonho makes a mental note to hit the gym before returning home and burn all the extra calories down. He can’t afford any damage to his muscles right before a concert where he’ll obviously have to take off his shirt. Not that anyone forces him to - most of the time, the staff ask him _not_ to do it. But it's become a tradition for him and he likes showing off all the hard work he’s put into building his body. Hyungwon taught him not to listen to any of those haters who call him derogatory names or pick on his looks, to keep doing what makes him happy. And this does make him happy.

Hyungwon, however, makes him even happier. If only he could be at home now, cuddling his boyfriend and taking a nap together. But who knows what kind of mood the younger will be in, and whether or not Kihyun started some new shit again.

He is _tired_.

“Let’s watch a movie while we eat,” he suggests. The first idea would have been to hold a mukbang for monbebes but their fans are very perceptive and he’s not particularly good at hiding when he’s feeling down. It could have been the perfect moment, having the three producers from Monsta X in the same room after just having polished some new tracks for their beloved fans. But the timing is absolutely wrong. They can’t risk anything. So Jooheon places his laptop in the middle of the desk and the other two shift heir sitting around - even if there’s not much of a change. Wonho tunes in to Netflix on his joined account with Hyungwon and seeing his boyfriend’s name makes him go straight into the romance category. Changkyun’s groans of protest when The Notebook starts playing are, naturally, ignored.

Halfway through the movie their food arrives too and they pause momentarily to split it between themselves. That’s when Jooheon remarks, “You’ve been crying!” Strangely enough, the words aren’t thrown accusatory at Wonho as expected but at Changkyun who never _ever_ cried during any movie in the past four years they’ve been living under the same roof. Jooheon’s theory that sex leads to some unhealthy consequences becomes more solid by the minute. No erection jokes. “I mean, everyone's a little gay for Ryan Gosling but…” Wonho shakes his head, understanding Changkyun better than his best friend does in this very moment.

“It’s Kihyun,” he says simply and their maknae nods defeated, looking up at the ceiling and blinking away the annoying tears that still keep sliding down his cheeks quietly. God damn. He misses his boyfriend so much; his crazy, lunatic, completely hysterical boyfriend that he’s so desperately in love with no matter what. He thought distancing himself a little from Kihyun would make the older realize what an arse he’s been lately and then apologize. But here he is, finding himself craving any form of affection from somebody - no, from his significant other - after watching some sappy film. Unreal. Honestly, he feels ashamed in how the mighty has fallen.

Yet how could he not long to hug the other, especially when he’s angry or furious or molding over something for too long and his cheeks are puffed making him resemble a hamster more than usual. How could he not miss his boyfriend’s warmth and soft voice in the morning when they wake up next to each other, listening to his cheesy pickup lines that make no sense but always make him smile. How could his heart not forget its normal pacing when remembering the beauty of Kihyun’s laugh and how it could brighten up his most demoralizing days. Kihyun is the kick in the butt he needs sometimes to actually do stuff or the comforting embrace that heals and whisks away his worries.

“That’s his sweater, right?” Jooheon points out at the egg yolk colored pullover that Changkyun wore, the shade looking so unusual for somebody those closet comprises mostly of blacks. It fit him quite well since he and Kihyun have the same size, and Wonho is almost envious of that until he remembers how adorable Hyungwon looks in his large hoodies. It never fails to melt his heart. “Shut up and gimme the ice cream!” the maknae grumbles and aggressively charges for the Ben&Jerry’s Jooheon’s got out of the delivery bag, forgetting altogether about spoons and going to mop on the couch in the corner with his cold dessert. If only he knew his counterpart, the main vocalist, is in the very same position at home, uttering the same words.

“I miss Wonnieeee,” Wonho laments after a too long moment of silence and tears well up in his eyes as well. He really did, this is the longest he and Hyungwon ever had some sort of miscommunication or argument. It’s not a situation he’s used to - or one he wants to get used to. “I want Kihyun!” Changkyun sighs in the most melancholic stance he could portray, his dramatism somewhat theatrical and so very much like Kihyun. Jooheon takes a deep breath. Consouling two couples and having two of his closest people cry in his studio is _not_ how he’d like to spend the last bit of free time he has available. But it’s a job somebody has to undertake, as impossible as it may seem at times. Where is Shownu-hyung when you need him, he’d surely be able to handle this much better, the rapper thinks as he ponders over his words carefully.

“I bet they also miss you guys. You know how hardheaded they can be when it comes to their rivalry,” he himself cringes at the possible lowkey sexual innuendo that slipped, “I guess it’s a ‘93-liner thing, I’m sure Minhyuk would have jumped on the wagon too if he could.” Neither Wonho nor Changkyun notice the sheepish smirk Jooheon is trying to hide at the mention of their energetic vitamin. “But more than anything they love you two. And I’m sure they’ve realized now acting this way will only push their boyfriends away, which _obviously_ they don’t want to happen. So go home and talk it out, tell them to stop behaving like horny teens who just discovered how to jerk off and please, _for the love of god_ , let us all sleep.”

Changkyun bores his eyes into the dark chocolate surface,  contemplates life in ice cream much like one would try to read the future in a crystal ball. Wonho glances with a pout at his cold noodles getting even colder, his mind probably focused entirely on another with noodle-like characteristics. Their friend is, of course, right and they can’t deny it. However, neither of them is sure that Kihyun or Hyungwon have buried the hatched and made peace over their nonsensical sex war. If they give in now, the other two recover the upper hand and then what is there to be learned from all this? There would be no clear resolution. What is to say such a situation won’t repeat itself later on if the two think they’ll always be able to do whatever they want with no consequences?  
And then a small notification changes everything, triggering a sort of chain reactions.

 

 _‘I am sorry. I miss you, please come home.’ -_ Kihyun.

 _‘Hyung, please come back’_  - Hyungwon.   


The two daredevils send these texts simultaneously and Wonho and Changkyun look at each other at the same moment. They knew the messages were heartfelt and that their boyfriends were suffering just as much, if not even more, that they were repenting of their mistakes. “Dorm” - “Studio”, the ‘victims’ of the reconciled war tell each other before running off to their princes in distress. Jooheon looks around at his studio, the traces of a typhoon clearly leaving a mark that turned everything upside down. And now he also has all this food to himself! The idiots forgot all about their late lunch. The rapper doesn’t hesitate to dial Minhyuk and Shownu’s numbers and invite them over for movies and what he anticipates to be a cold dinner. They deserve a prize for the calvary they went through the past months.   


***

 

Kihyun broke into a jog as soon as Changkyun told him with one simple word what to do. Hair all ruffled beneath his hoodie and looking like a fashion disaster in these sweatpants, he scolds himself for not taking at least a few minutes to fix the whole disastrous look in the mirror before heading out towards his boyfriend’s studio. But fixing the mess he’s created is more important than fixing the mess he truly is. The singer arrives inhumanly fast, urging the taxi driver to break a few speed limits on some traffic-heavy streets and tapping his foot impatiently all the while. He can see the driver’s eyebrow twitching but the generous pay keeps any unwanted comments at bay.

A dreadful feeling passes through Kihyun’s body as he reaches the elevator. Perhaps he should make a few rounds around the building and then go upstairs to where Changkyun is. Perhaps he shouldn’t even have come at all and that text wasn’t some sort of invitation but just a short report of Changkyun’s whereabouts. He traces back and forth on the empty hallway before getting a grip, biting his heart to keep its blood pumping steady and knocking on the studio door. The door opens almost immediately and all the tears he’s refused to shed while watching sappy dramas with Hyungwon start falling as soon as he sees Changkyun’s tired face.

“I’m sorry,” Kihyun cries out and jumps into Changkyun’s warm embrace, the door closing shut behind him. He feels a pair of arms wrapping tight around his waist and he tries to hide his pathetic wailing by burying his nose in Changkyun’s neck, the sweet scent of _home_ invading all his sense. He loses it completely, his whole frame shaking with disbelief at how incredibly idiotic he has been. Changkyun, most probably the love of his life and the one he’s loved the most in all his life, is standing now right here in his arms and he almost lost all of this. All his love and care and general presence he craves so much. His jokes and witty comments and sarcasm that cannot be rivaled by anyone and his fantastic voice, so sweet and raspy and perfect. “I’m so sorry,” he sobs again and Changkyun hugs him tighter.

“You’re sorry for fucking me so much my dick almost fell off?” the younger tries to make light of the situation and Kihyun’s sobs turn into hiccups of laughter before disappearing completely and shifting into a shy smile. Changkyun gives him such a soft look, it makes his heart melt and tremble. It reminds him of all the times he felt himself flying high in the clouds when the rapper confessed his feelings. How powerful three simple words could be and at the end of the day, they were more than enough. His ego doesn’t need to be boosted and being superior to others or proving himself to be so is absolutely useless. That won’t bring him any happiness.

This though, Changkyun’s lips pressing so tenderly against his own, his hands cradling the back of his neck and holding him close, this feels like heaven and beyond. It’s all he’ll ever need or want and it’s more than enough. This, Kihyun realizes, is what’s worth fighting for, not pettiness against his band members. “I love you,” Kihyun whispers when their lips break apart momentarily but Changkyun covers his confession with a deeper kiss, leading him to his couch. The circle can only be truly closed if they return to where they’ve started and then turn the page to a blank canvas.

There’s a perfect balance they’ve been missing so far, neither pushing nor pulling nor asking to show off more dominance, only soft and gentle gestures that express how much they each treasure the other and how being apart has made them see the expanse of their feelings. Kihyun tries to apologize again, words muffled by skin or disrupted by moans and kisses, Changkyun reassuring him with every small touch that he’s forgiven, that they’ve both learned something out of this and there’s no good crying over spilled milk. The past is in the past and all that cliche bullshit. When they reach that ecstatic peak together, limbs tangled and chests pressed flush against each other, so close that their hearts were vibrating against one another, there’s no place left for any doubt.

 

This is what’s right.

 

Them, alone, in a peaceful surrender to their senses, listening to the irrational dictatorship of love and feelings, being overwhelmed by the need to show and feel and say. They lie in the most comfortable of silences they’ve had in months afterward, smiles spent and fingers idly tracing unknown patterns on sweaty skin. Changkyun’s fluffy blanket covers their nakedness and it would be quite bothersome considering the heat of the summer months approaching, but neither had any complaints left in their system. Their fingers find each other and intertwine, a perfect match - Kihyun’s small hand almost merging with Changkyun’s bigger one. He presses a soft kiss on his man’s jaw and tells him one more time those three words that have always been enough.

“I love you too, Ki. Even if you make me lose my mind sometimes or turn hysteric. No matter what happens. We’ll figure shit out.”  It’s a promise and forever always felt so heavy for Kihyun to say but he wants to tell Changkyun every morning from now on that all his forevers belong to him only.

 

***

 

Hyungwon can’t remember the last time he sat in the same room with Kihyun without bickering, more so with their two boyfriends by their side. But one last chill night it’s what they all deserve, especially with their upcoming hectic schedules. Kihyun has some more of that walnuts ice cream - honestly, how could he have eaten it last time, he must have been really desperate and suffering from some teenager-heartbreak-syndrome to crave that yucky thing. And of course, Changkyun leaning heavily on the main vocal, eyes trained on the screen of the romcom they’ve agreed to watch - reluctantly so. He himself was snuggled up in Hoseok’s lap and eating some delicious shrimp his boyfriend got for him earlier and he couldn’t imagine how things could be more perfect.

And then the faeric scenery is completely destroyed by a loud, obnoxious moan, cutting through the zen zone like an oak falling in the dead-silent forest struck by some lighting.

 

“ _Yes, yes, harder! Fuck. Fuck me right there.”_

 

The two couples turn stiff like stones, slowly dismounting themselves from one another and turning to look at one of their bedroom doors. They all think of the same thing. Or rather, of the same person. Lee _fucking_ Minhyuk. Kihyun grits his teeth. Is this some sort of twisted revenge only a scorpio mind could pull? He’d rather not find out what unfortunate guy is stuck with Lee Minhyuk on the other side of the door. The poor bastard doesn’t deserve such a pitiful faith. “Hyunwoo-hyung and Jooheon are missing,” Changkyun points out, his voice coming out unsure and a tiny bit scared of the implications.

More obnoxious, hellish, absolutely outrageous sounds come from the room and Wonho feels like crying. What did he do to ever deserve this? Hyungwon shakes his head, judging his friend so hard, he really could live the rest of his life without knowing how Minhyuk sounds like when he gets shagged. Kihyun turns on the volume of the television to beyond what’s healthy for their ears, but turning deaf sounds more appealing than hearing the orgy going on next door. After some torturous, bloody while that seemed to stretch on to infinite, everything stops with the loudest moan as of yet. “T-tell me it’s over,” Hoseok whimpers, face hidden at Hyungwon’s chest and almost shaking like the bunny he’s impersonating.

The first to come out of the room is Shownu, unashamed in his nudity and going straight to the bathroom to take a cold shower after that intense workout. The other four members stare at their leader, absolutely speechless. Not the first time they’ve seen him naked for sure, or his dick barely softened and still pretty erect, but the image is so shocking no one can bring themselves to react. And then comes the devil himself, smirking from ear to ear like he’s won the lottery. Most would argue that he did. The blond’s still heaving and trying to catch his breath and honestly how can he stand on his feet so soon after getting fucked thoroughly.

“The only sex record in this house is held by me,” Minhyuk proclaims proudly. Jooheon groans tiredly, still lying lax and barely covered by a blanket. Changkyun’s jaw drops, seeing more of his best friend than he ever wanted to but the curtains fall down when Minhyuk closes the door once again. No one stays in the dorm long enough to hear round two.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter dms are always open @seoulfulnights


End file.
